


The Test of Friendship

by someofthissomeofthat11011



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cancer, Fear, Illnesses, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someofthissomeofthat11011/pseuds/someofthissomeofthat11011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur have known each other for a long time. They’ve been friends since birth. What will happen when unexpected events occur that threaten their friendship. Will they get through it? Takes place in modern times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Babies

Chapter 1: Babies

Hunith and Igraine never expected to find that kind of friendship. Theirs was the friendship you read about in books or see in movies. Because surely two terrified pregnant women don’t go to childbirth classes together and become best friends for life. They were supposed to become acquaintances, someone to complain to about the pains of pregnancy, and then when the baby comes, they become too busy with the baby to give second thoughts to the woman they had spent weeks with.

But that’s not what happened. Somewhere in the pints of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream that they would eat at 3:00 in the morning while they were talking to each other on the phone, their relationship changed. They weren’t merely acquaintances. They were friends. Best friends.

When Hunith got the call, in the middle of the night, that Igraine, with still a month left in her pregnancy was going into labor, she forced her pregnant hormones aside and took the bus to the hospital to meet her friend there. Igraine’s husband, Uther, was away on a business trip, so Hunith knew Igraine would need her. Hunith couldn’t help but curse Uther as Igraine practically broke her hand in the delivery room. That man always cared more about his business than his family.

A couple hours after she arrived, a little boy was delivered. It was several more minutes before his scream penetrated the room. Igraine didn’t get to hold her son. He was immediately hooked up to some machine and whisked away to be taken care of. Tears streamed down Igraine’s cheeks.

“He’ll be okay,” Hunith promised quietly. She soothing rubbed circles in the back of Igraine’s hand. She didn’t know what the doctors were doing, only that pretty soon, a look of peace soon spread across Igraine’s face as she drifted off into sleep.

Hunith briefly left, pulling out her phone. Uther was about to get a mouthful from her.

-the next morning-

Hunith was awoken by a hand on her shoulder. She hadn’t left the hospital and had instead fallen asleep in one of the uncomfortable chairs in the hospital rooms. The nurse was looking down at her kindly. “Can I get you anything?” She asked.

Hunith realized how strange of a sight she must look. She was woken up in the middle of the night, never changed into real clothes, hasn’t had a chance to brush her hair, and is seven and a half months pregnant.

“I’m fine,” she answered softly. She glanced up and saw that Igraine was still asleep. “How’s her boy?”

The nurse bit her lip. “Technically I’m not supposed to tell you this, since you’re not related, but…” the nurse said. She looked like she was contemplating murder from the guilty look on her face.

“Please. She’s my best friend,” Hunith pleaded.

“He’s doing much better,” the nurse whispered. “His lungs are a little underdeveloped, but he was more developed than most fetuses are at eight months. I’d say that in a couple of days, he should be out of intensive care.”

Hunith grinned. The boy was okay. He was going to be fine. “Thank you,” she whispered to the nurse.

Hunith suddenly realized how hungry she was when she had an overpowering want for pickles. “Is there any way I can get some breakfast?” She asked the nurse hopefully.

“I’ll show you the way to the cafeteria,” she said. She waited a moment for Hunith to pull herself to her feet and then headed towards the cafeteria.

Hunith was pleased with the food she got. She had heard horror stories about hospital food, but it really wasn’t that bad.

As Hunith was hobbling back to Igraine’s room, someone ran right into her. She looked up and gasped. “Uther?” She asked surprised.

“Where is she? Where is my wife?” He asked desperately.

Hunith was barely able to wrap her mind around the fact that Uther must have literally hopped on a plane immediately and flown here to get to the hospital. Maybe he cared more about his family than Hunith gave him credit for.

Moving on auto-pilot, Hunith guided him to Igraine’s room. She watched with a small smile on her face as Uther approached Igraine and grabbed her hand. Hunith excused herself, entirely willing to give the couple their moment.

-one week later–

“I can’t believe he’s coming home,” Igraine squealed, holding her precious son. Since yesterday when she had first gotten to see her son, she hadn’t put him down once, except when she needed to sleep. He has her piercing blue eyes and Igraine can’t help but think they are perfect for her perfect little boy. To say she was ecstatic when the doctor’s said she could bring him home today was an understatement. She listened to every teeny tiny tidbit the doctor told her about caring for Arthur.

Igraine frowned slightly, trying to figure out how she was going to stand up without waking Arthur.

Hunith couldn’t suppress her eye roll as she held out her arms for Arthur. Igraine reluctantly handed over Arthur and then with a speed unprecedented by someone who gave birth one week ago, she made a mad dash for the wheelchair the hospital was forcing her to leave in.

Hunith chuckled as she handed Arthur back to Igraine. She wheeled Igraine out to where Uther was impatiently waiting. Igraine had truly chewed Uther out about the whole, wasn’t here when she gave birth thing. Uther had promised he would spend more time with his family, but he really didn’t seem to care for his son much. He hadn’t held Arthur yet and had only seen him for a few minutes.

Igraine blatantly glared at him as she intentionally spent as much time possible putting Arthur in the car and making sure he was safe. Hunith had to hold back her laugh as she got in the car.

As Uther dropped Hunith off in front of her home, Hunith felt a pang of pain. She doubted she would see Igraine much now that she had Arthur to keep her busy.

She couldn’t be more wrong. It took exactly one week after Arthur came home for Uther to be off on another business trip. The first person Igraine called was Hunith.

It took exactly five minutes for Hunith to be knocking on Igraine’s door. She had talked to Igraine the whole time. Hunith bustled around, changed Arthur’s diaper and rocked him until he fell asleep while Igraine took a much needed nap. After that, Hunith was at Igraine’s house more than she was at her own.

-four weeks later-

Hunith was at Igraine’s house. She and Igraine were enjoying one of the precious moments of silence that Arthur offered when Hunith suddenly paled. She gripped her container of ice cream so hard that ice cream overflowed over the top.

Igraine looked at her concerned. “Are you alright?” She asked anxiously. How could they have been so foolish? Hunith was due any day and rather than have her safe at the hospital, Hunith was at Igraine’s. But she had to be sure. She didn’t want to call an ambulance if this wasn’t real.

After a moment, Hunith’s color returned and she let out the breath she was holding. It was several minutes before she said anything. “If this is what labor feels like, I don’t want to be preg- aaah!” Hunith screamed as another contraction rippled through her.

Igraine’s eyes widened. Her contractions were only about seven minutes apart. Igraine ran to the phone and called an ambulance. Then she grabbed Arthur and ran to Hunith's side. Within minutes, the ambulances sirens were heard.

Any fuss made about letting a baby in the back of an ambulance were silenced when Hunith screamed again. For fear of the baby being born in the back of the ambulance, Arthur was allowed to stay.

When they finally got to the hospital, a nurse offered to watch over Arthur while they were in the delivery room. The father of Hunith’s baby had left her before she even found out she was pregnant and Igraine was prepared to mimic the role Hunith had played for her. For the first time since Arthur left intensive care, Igraine let him out of her sight.

Hunith’s labor was short. It was barely an hour after she got to the hospital that Hunith was blessed with a little boy. Igraine couldn’t help but notice how different this childbirth was from her own.

Hunith was handed her son once he was cleaned up and a little bassinet was wheeled in so he would be able to sleep in the room. “Merlin,” Hunith cooed at the little boy.

Igraine couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her. “How appropriate,” she joked. “Arthur and Merlin.”

Hunith joined in on Igraine’s laughter. As if someone had sensed his name being called, the nurse holding Arthur returned. Igraine gratefully held him.

She watched Hunith as she held her son. He was born with a mop of black hair and giant ears. Hunith kissed each of them. “Don’t worry. You’ll grow into them,” Hunith whispered.

Hours passed while both women just marveled at their sons.

Finally, Hunith’s yawn broke the silence. She carefully placed Merlin in the bassinet. He was so tiny, he barely took up any space in the bassinet.

“Do you mind?” Igraine asked, motioning toward the bassinet.

Hunith shook her head. Igraine laid Arthur down in the bassinet. Merlin was absolutely dwarfed by Arthur. It was amazing to see how much Arthur had grown in just six weeks.

The mothers smiled as they watched their sons sleep.


	2. Childhood

Chapter 2: Childhood

"How darest thou slay the mighty beast without me?" a childish voice called, unable to keep the giggle out.

"Mer, that's not what you're suppose ta say. You're suppose ta say thank you for slaying the beast," another childish voice complained.

"No Arfur!" Merlin complained. "You slayed it without me!" The boy promptly burst into tears.  
"I sowwy Mer!" Arthur pleaded, immediately engulfing Merlin in a huge hug. "Don't cry! We can play whatever you want ta next."

Hunith and Igraine chuckled from where they were sitting on a bench in the park. They both knew Merlin's tears weren't real. That boy was smarter than anyone could give him credit for. He also had Arthur wrapped around his little finger.

"I wanna pay in the sandbox!" Merlin yelled excitedly.

Igraine and Hunith groaned in unison. They knew that once they got home, they would spend hours scrubbing sand off their little five year old terrors and let's not even mention trying to get it out of their clothes. They don't know where all the sand came from. They brought home more sand than was in the sand box. It was inevitable though. Arthur would not refuse Merlin.

They both plopped down in the sandcastle, somehow building their own things, but making it one creation. Arthur would create a bank, merlin would create a school. The school became a school for people who wanted to work at the bank. That was how their children played together. They made sure it worked.

It was whilst they were in the midst of building some type of castle; Arthur digging a moat on one side, and Merlin etching windows into the mountain of a sand pile that they called a building; that a little boy named Valiant approached Merlin. Arthur didn't notice his presence at first. He was too immersed in his moat.

"You're ears look stupid," Valiant told Merlin. "They're too big for your head!"

"No they're not," Merlin denied, his bottom lip quivering dangerously. His ears had always been a sensitive spot for him. This wasn't the first time a child has made fun of him for them.

"Are you going to cry? Cry baby! Cry baby!" Valiant taunted.

"I'm not going to cry!" Merlin insisted.

Valiant rolled his eyes. "Yes you are. Because you're nothing more than a big-eared cry baby," Valiant said.

Merlin felt anger swell up in him.

The last time he was this angry was when Arthur had eaten all of his chocolate ice cream. Arthur had immediately apologized and snuck the entire carton from his freezer so Merlin could have some. Needless to say, when that happened Merlin's anger was quickly forgotten.

But, this was different. Valiant wasn't his friend. And he wasn't apologizing. Merlin stood up at tall as he could, but he was still dwarfed by Valiant. "I am not a cry baby!" He insisted, loudly.  
Hunith and Igraine watched anxiously. They would not hesitate to pick up the little boy bothering Merlin and take him to his mother.

Valiant pushed Merlin back into the sandbox. Merlin landed on his backside. For a moment, his eyes widened with shock and then he burst into tears.

Igraine and Hunith stood up and were heading over to the sandbox, when they saw Arthur approach Merlin. Arthur looked shocked. He hadn't noticed anything was going on until Merlin started crying. That boy could sense Merlin's tears from a mile away.

He took one look at Merlin's tear-streaked face and the look of pride on Valiant's face. He spun around to Valiant. "As master of this sandbox, I hereby banish you from the park!" Arthur said angrily.

"No! You can't do that!" Valiant said, upset. He looked like he legitimately believed Arthur.

"I can and I did!" Arthur proclaimed. He pushed Valiant slightly. Not enough to make him fall down, but enough to make him realize he means business. "No one messes with Mer and gets away with it."

Valiant kicked sand towards Merlin than ran away angrily.

Hunith and Igraine watched, torn between amusement and concern. They knew they would have to talk to Arthur about not pushing kids later, but really Arthur was just defending Merlin. There's no need to ruin their play date. They stopped walking when they were a couple of feet away from the sandbox and watched as Arthur helped Merlin to his feet and gently wiped away his tears. "It's okay Mer," he said. "I won't let him hurt you again."

Igraine and Hunith smiled to themselves. The bond between their sons never ceased to amaze them. They know that at this age, you smile at someone and then they're your best friend, but Merlin and Arthur are different. At first, Hunith and Igraine had thought Merlin and Arthur might get tired of each other, but after the hundreth play date when Arthur and Merlin still begged to be able to stay later, their worries evaporated. Their friendship is real.

"Thanks Arfur," Merlin said with a small smile. Then, like only little kids can do, Merlin let out a mischievous chuckle. "Tag! You're it!"

Merlin giggled like a madman then ran away, as fast as he could. "No fair! We can't play tag with only two of us!" Arthur protested. He ran after Merlin anyway.

"Yes we can!" Merlin screamed gleefully.

While they played, Igraine and Hunith scanned the park, trying to locate the parents of the boy who had pushed Merlin. They saw the boy, holding a woman's hand and immediately approached her.

"Are you this boy's mother?" Hunith asked.

The woman shook her head. "I'm his nanny. Why? Is there a problem?" She asked concerned.

"I just wanted to let you know that he pushed my boy down," Hunith said, trying to keep her voice calm.

"And?" The nanny asked in an almost bored voice.

"Well, I don't know what kind of values this boy is learning, but I have taught my son that violence is not the answer. And I don't appreciate this boy bullying my son!" Hunith said angrily. It would have been one thing if she was sympathetic, but to act like she doesn't even care about Hunith's son's safety was ridiculous and entirely rationalized Hunith's anger, in her personal opinion.

"I'm trying to teach him to stick up for himself and to appear tough," the nanny bit back.

"How is picking on an innocent defenseless boy sticking up for himself?" Hunith asked.

"I don't think your problem should be with this boy. You clearly haven't taught you're son to stick up for himself. So instead of blaming your poor parenting on me, go teach your son to grow up and defend himself," the nanny snapped.

Before Hunith had a chance to respond, the nanny had taken the little boy's hand and they walked away.

"I swear if Arthur hadn't already gotten to that boy..." Hunith started to say. Then she paused as she considered her words. "I never thought I'd see the day when I would accept that a five year old gave a better punishment than a nanny."

 

Igraine and Hunith laughed for a moment, both overly amused. As Hunith's amusement disappeared, her anger came back.

Igraine put a calming hand on Hunith's shoulder. "Some people are overprotective of the children they are in charge of. Don't let her bother you," Igraine said gently.

Whatever Hunith was going to say was cut off by an all too familiar scream. Igraine and Hunith spun around to see Arthur on the pavement and Merlin squatting next to him.

They ran to Arthur. Arthur never cried unless something was really wrong. He always wanted to look like a big kid for Merlin.

"Mommy!" Merlin screamed. That's when Hunith and Igraine really knew something was wrong. If Merlin didn't know what to do to help Arthur, then it was bad.

They finally reached Arthur and they saw blood, blood everywhere.

"What happened?" Igraine asked terrified.

"We were playing tag and Arthur fell down," Merlin said through his tears. The look of guilt was obvious on his face.

Hunith scooped up Merlin. "Shhh. It's okay," she whispered to him soothingly. Merlin buried his face in her shirt. With one arm, Hunith dug through her purse and pulled out a sleeve of wipes. She handed them to Igraine.

Igraine took them gratefully and started to clean off Arthur's face. It looked like Arthur bit through his lip.

"Let's take him to the emergency room," Hunith whispered.

"Do you want me to drop you off first?" Igraine asked as she picked Arthur up. He was still crying and kept wincing as she applied pressure to his cut.

"No, I'll go with you," Hunith told her immediately. It was what they did. She knew Igraine would go with her if this happened to Merlin.

Igraine and Hunith buckled the boys into the backseat. "Arthur, I know it hurts, but you have to hold this to your lip," Igraine told him. "We're going to go make it all better."

The second Igraine's hand was gone, Merlin's hand was there. "I help," he insisted with a determined look in his eyes. While they were driving to the emergency room, Merlin told Arthur stories that he made up as he was going along. They varied from 'once upon a time, there were two flowers. They were happy. The end.' To elaborate stories about dragons and guarded princesses that were waiting for Arthur to get better so he could save them.

Merlin went as far as to ask Arthur if he really thought Merlin was going to be able to save the princesses, because both of them knew that Merlin couldn't do it alone. Merlin probably didn't mean it, but his words went a long way to cheering Arthur up.

Igraine smiled as she watched them in the rear-view mirror. Their friendship wasn't one-sided. Arthur did everything he could to make Merlin happy. And Merlin did everything he could do to make Arthur happy.


	3. Bad News

Chapter 3: Bad News

It was when they were teenagers, both boys 13, that they got the news that rocked their friendship and changed their lives.

In reality, it should only have affected Merlin, but those two boys were the best of friends. When one hurt, they both hurt.

Merlin was sick. Really sick. He missed five whole days of school. Arthur brought him all the schoolwork he missed and helped him get through all his homework. It was on the fifth day when Arthur bumbled into Merlin’s room, ready to fill him in on the latest school gossip that he saw Hunith carefully helping Merlin out of his bed.

“Ms. Hunith?” Arthur asked surprised. Hunith usually worked until late. She was never home when they got out of school.

“Arthur dear. I didn’t know you were coming here. It seems that Merlin is more ill than we thought. I’m taking him to the doctor so they can give him proper medication,” Hunith explained.

Merlin winced. “I told you mom, I’m fine!” Merlin insisted. Considering he couldn’t even lift himself out of his bed, Arthur knew he was lying. Arthur knew what the real problem was.

Merlin had confided in him over a year ago how guilty he felt for all the money Hunith had to spend on him. Merlin had accidentally opened mail for Hunith that had some plan for paying back her debt. Since then, Merlin has been trying to be as cheap as possible. He doesn’t ask for new clothes. He doesn’t go places that cost money.

Going to the doctors would not only mean money for the doctor’s visit, it would also mean money for the medicine that Merlin needed to get better. “No you’re not,” Arthur said in a stern voice. “You need to get better.”

Merlin’s eyes widened as he looked at Arthur. He knew Arthur knew his worries about his mother’s financial status, but he could also see that Arthur had a plan. 

“Prat,” Merlin shot at him. Arthur rolled his eyes. Merlin had long since started calling him that, but it wasn’t an insult to them.

“Idiot,” Arthur shot back. He wasn’t able to stop the small smile that spread across his face at the familiar insults. Surely Merlin couldn’t be that sick if he could insult Arthur. Arthur turned to Hunith. “Can I go with you?” 

Hunith hesitated for a moment. “If you’re mother says you can,” she finally answered.

Arthur didn’t hesitate. He headed right to the kitchen where he knew the phone was. He dialed the familiar number.

“Hello?” His mother’s voice asked on the other end of the phone.

“Mum, Merlin’s going to the doctor. He’s really sick. Can I go with him?” Arthur asked.

“Did you do your homework?” Igraine asked. She didn’t think Merlin was that sick and didn’t want Arthur delaying his recovery.

“Mum! It’s Friday!” Arthur protested. “I have all weekend.”

Underneath Arthur’s protests, Igraine heard the legitimate fear in Arthur’s voice. “You’re really worried for him aren’t you?” Igraine asked.

Arthur suppressed his groan. How does she do that? It’s like she’s psychic. “I’ve never seen him this sick before,” Arthur admitted. He doesn’t know why, but he can never keep the truth from his mother.

“Then go with him. I’m sure he’s just as scared as you are,” Igraine told him.

“Thanks mum,” Arthur said before he hung up the phone. He raced back to Merlin’s room.

“My mum said yes,” he told Hunith in a rush. Hunith was clearly struggling with Merlin so Arthur decided to help. He put one of Merlin’s arms over his shoulder and leaned Merlin towards him so he was supporting most of Merlin’s weight.

Cautiously, he followed Hunith out to the car. Usually he and Merlin would fight over who got the front seat, but now Arthur got in the back with Merlin.

Arthur was barely aware of the car moving. Suddenly Hunith was telling him they had to get out, because they were there. Arthur tried to calm his anxiety as he helped Merlin from the car into the waiting room. The secretary took one look at Merlin than said she would rearrange the schedule so Merlin could be seen.

They had only been sitting in the waiting room for about fifteen minutes when Merlin’s name was called. Supporting Merlin’s weight, Arthur followed the doctor. He paused when Hunith didn’t stand up. “Aren’t you coming?” Arthur asked confused.

Hunith shook her head. “They’re going to start with a regular check-up. I think it might embarrass Merlin if I were there,” she explained.

Arthur looked at her confused, but didn’t question it. He followed the nurse to a room in the corner. She dug around through the cupboard and pulled out one of the gowns they give to all the patients. Now Arthur understood. Merlin would indeed be very embarrassed if his mother were here. Arthur had to help Merlin get his shirt off, but Merlin managed his pants. Arthur fastened the gown, immediately covering the exposed skin.

It had no effect on Arthur. They’ve been in the same gym class since before he can remember. They’ve always had to change in front of each other.

Arthur helped Merlin up to the little table and took his own seat in a chair next to the table.

It felt like hours passed before the nurse came back. She checked all of Merlin’s vitals. Unlike most nurses, she didn’t even try to start a conversation with Merlin. Arthur briefly wondered if it was because she didn’t think Merlin was up for a conversation.

“The doctor will be with you shortly,” she told Merlin after she recorded her last reading. She slipped out of the room without another word.

“Are you nervous?” Arthur asked, unable to take the silence anymore.

Merlin nodded slightly. “I feel like crap,” he moaned.

“I’m sure it will be fine Mer,” Arthur told him. “You’ll be better in no time and you’ll be losing to me at the arcade in no time.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Keep dreaming,” he said.

There was a knock on the door, immediately followed by an middle-aged female doctor entering the room. “Hello. I am Doctor Nimueh,” she said. She barely spared a glance for Arthur. She immediately started questioning Merlin, then had him attempt to do a couple of movements for her. It was clear he was too ill to do much.

When the doctor looked at Merlin’s bare back, she paused in her inspection. “How long has this rash been here?” She asked quietly.

“About four or five days,” Merlin told her.

Doctor Nimueh nodded. “You can get dressed Merlin,” she told him. “I’m going to tell your mother she can come in.”

Merlin nodded gratefully. Once Nimueh was gone, he hopped off the bed, almost falling down in the process. Arthur helped him dress again and remembering how he got off the bed, forced him into the plastic chair and Arthur took a seat on the floor.

A few moments later, there was another knock on the door. “Are you dressed?” Hunith’s voice called.

“Yes,” Merlin called.

Hunith entered the room, followed by Dr. Nimueh. Merlin scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. Usually the doctor would go see a different patient while he was changing. This wasn’t good.

“Okay. The rash on your back suggests your blood count may not be at the level it should be,” Dr. Nimueh said, getting right down to business. “I’m going to draw some blood and we’re going to do a CBC test, which means Complete Blood Count. The test results will come back in about half an hour and we’ll discuss your options from there.”

“Options?” Hunith asked confused.

Dr. Nimueh picked up the sterilized needle and carefully drew the blood she needed from Merlin.

“Well, if his blood count is normal, we will have to figure out what is making him sick,” she explained.

Arthur felt like she was intentionally dodging the question.

“And if it’s not normal?” Hunith asked.

“Let’s hope its normal,” Dr. Nimueh said softly. She left the room.

Hunith looked after her terrified. “Mom, I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Merlin told her soothingly. Go figure. He looked like death and he’s still trying to comfort his mother.

This was the longest thirty minutes of Arthur’s life.

When the doctor came back, he knew she didn’t bear good news. “We have noticed an abnormality in his blood count. I would like to refer you over to the oncology ward at the hospital. I called over and they have an available appointment in an hour. They will be able to better help you,” Dr. Nimueh explained.

“Oncology?” Hunith asked confused.

Dr. Nimueh hesitated. “It’s the cancer ward,” she admitted.

Arthur just stared at her shocked. It wasn’t possible. Merlin couldn’t have cancer.


	4. Testing

Chapter 4: Testing

Hunith was sobbing, tears streaming down her cheeks. Merlin had the look on his face that said he was fighting tears to be strong for his mother. And Arthur. Well Arthur was crying. Not the noisy sob that Hunith had, but tears were consistently streaming down his cheeks. Arthur hasn't cried since he was a little boy, but he's silently crying now.

After a moment, Arthur composes himself. "I'm sure it will be fine. There's probably a flaw in the system they use here. That's why they want to go to the hospital," Arthur said confidently. "Because surely a little test like that can't tell you if someone has cancer."

Dr. Nimueh nodded. "That's why we always refer patients to the cancer ward. They have more advanced technology that can tell you if he has cancer or not. And if he doesn't they can figure out what's making him sick," she said.

Hunith nods, barely letting herself hope. "When is the appointment for?" She asked quietly.

"6:00. You're going to be his last appointment of the day," Dr. Nimueh explained.

Hunith nodded. "Thank you," she whispered.

Hunith immediately jumped to her feet, clearly not wanting to be in the room with the doctor anymore. Arthur carefully helped Merlin to his feet and followed Hunith out to the car. Arthur buckled Merlin into the middle seat and took his own seat next to him.

"It's going to be okay Mer," Arthur said soothingly. "I'm sure it's some kind of mistake. You'll be fine!"

"What if I'm not?" Merlin asked quietly so his mother couldn't hear him. He didn't want to upset her any more than she was already upset.

Arthur felt his heart break at the vulnerability present in Merlin's voice. "You will be," he said with conviction.

Arthur and Merlin were silent for the entire trip. When they got to the hospital, they were immediately greeted by an elderly man. "I am Gaius, I am the oncologist at this hospital. Am I correct in assuming you are Mrs. Emrys?" the elderly man asked.

Hunith nodded. "This is my son, Merlin," she said, motioning to Merlin.

Gaius nodded. "Follow me," he said kindly.

"Dr. Gaius–" Hunith started as they followed.

"Please, just call me Gaius," the doctor interrupted. "Dr. Gaius was my father and my grandfather and my great grandfather."

"Uh… Gaius then. What are you going to do now?" Hunith asked.

"We're going to run some tests on him," Gaius told her. "We're going to take some bone marrow to test and perform another complete blood count test. Except this time we're going to analyze the blood separately and see if he has the proper white blood cell count."

Gaius motioned for a room that looked similar to a doctor's office room, but it just screamed out that lives were ruined in this room. "I'll be right back," Gaius said with a sympathetic smile.

"Ms. Hunith?" Arthur asked after he deposited Merlin into a chair in the room.

"You're never going to just call me Hunith are you dear?" Hunith asked. This was a question she has asked Arthur hundreds of times, but this time, Arthur could hear the desperation under her voice.

"No," Arthur said softly. He didn't have it in his heart to shoot back the respectful, yet joking retort he always had for her. "Can I borrow your cell phone? I want to let my mother know I'll be gone longer than I expected."

"Of course," Hunith agreed. She handed her entire purse back to Arthur. "It's in the side pocket."

Arthur found her phone and stepped out of the room. He found his mother in the phone book. Igraine answered on the first ring. "Hunith? How's Merlin?" Igraine asked in a cheerful voice.

"Mum," Arthur said, his voice finally breaking.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Igraine asked concerned.

"We're at the hospital," Arthur whispered. "It's Merlin."

Arthur could hear some clinking around and couldn't figure out what his mother had been doing.

"What happened?" Igraine asked, sounding slightly breathless.

"They tested his blood and there was something wrong with it. He's being tested for…" Arthur couldn't continue. He could feel tears burning in his eyes. He knew his mother would be patiently waiting on the other side of the phone. "Cancer. He's being tested for cancer," Arthur said in barely a whisper.

Somehow his mother caught every word of it. He thought he heard the squeak of tires, but figured he imagined it.

"Honey, I know you're scared, but you have to breathe," Igraine said in a comforting voice.

Arthur let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Mum. What if he dies?" Arthur asked desperately. He couldn't fathom his life without Merlin. He and Merlin have been friends for as long as he can remember. Well over thirteen years. He was always there to protect Merlin from whoever or whatever was hurting him and Merlin was always there to deflate his ego. The idea of Merlin not being there made his chest ache.

"Arthur, you have to believe that he will be okay," Igraine told him soothingly.

"But mum, what if he's not?" Arthur asked. "What will I do?"

"You'll be fine Arthur. Merlin's your best friend and I know you're upset, but you have to have faith in him. If you don't have faith in him, he won't have faith in himself," Igraine told him.

Arthur nodded even though he knew his mother couldn't see him. He forced himself to take deep calming breaths.

"Honey?" He heard Igraine say into the phone.

"Yes?" Arthur asked.

"I just got to the hospital. Will you meet me in the entrance?" Igraine asked.

Arthur stared at the phone shocked. His mother never ceased to amaze him. He didn't even answer her. He was running through the hallways of the hospital, ignoring the glares he attracted from the nurses and doctors.

When he got to the entrance to the hospital, he saw his mother standing in front of the secretary's desk. Without thinking, he ran over to his mother and threw his arms around her, sobbing into her chest. Usually Arthur thought it was a sign of weakness to hug his mother, but now, when Merlin was so sick, he couldn't care less.

Igraine comforted Arthur, letting him cry out the tears he had been, unsuccessfully, trying to hold in since he found out Merlin was sick. It took several minutes, but eventually Arthur had cried himself out.

He felt slightly embarrassed of how he had broken down, but Igraine wasn't having that. "Don't be embarrassed. You're best friend is very sick. It's natural to be upset," she told him.

Arthur didn't quite agree with her. Thirteen year old men don't cry, but Arthur honestly couldn't help it. he decided to pretend the last couple minutes of his life never happened. Wordlessly, he started to head towards Merlin's room. The door was ajar and Arthur could see Merlin being stuck with a needle.

Arthur carefully opened the door, revealing himself and Igraine. Hunith jumped to her feet. "I'll just be a moment sweetie," she said, kissing Merlin's cheek.

Hunith stepped out into the hallway, no doubt to talk to Igraine and Arthur took her place at Merlin's side.

Arthur could see that this wasn't the first time Merlin had been pricked with a needle. He had two other needle marks on his other shoulder.

Arthur did what he did best. He distracted Merlin. He talked about anything and everything he could think of. He talked about how Sophia and Valiant were caught kissing behind the trailers during lunch break today. He talked about the movie he was going to take Merlin to see over the weekend – because he was that confident Merlin was going to be okay, of course.

Merlin appreciated the distraction. Particularly when he was flipped on his back and a needle so thick it could have been a straw was shoved into his back. Merlin gripped Arthur's hand and Arthur was sure he would regain feeling in his hand… someday.

At some point Hunith came back in, but she stood against the wall, not willing to tear the two friends apart.

Finally, after over and hour of being poked and prodded and stabbed, Merlin was done. They were told they would find out the results of the tests within two days. Since merlin was so ill, they suggested hospitalizing him until the results came back so they could test him for some other illnesses.

Hunith hesitated, knowing fully well that she couldn't afford the hospital expenses, but she didn't want Merlin's condition to get worth. Igraine put a soothing hand on Hunith's shoulder. "We feel that would be the best decision for Merlin," she said, sending a message to Hunith as well.

"You don't have to," Hunith whispered.

"If our situations were reversed, you would do the same for me," Igraine argued. "Besides, I have to do something with the money my husband makes."

Hunith smiled gratefully and nodded. Arthur made a face, the one he always makes whenever his father was mentioned. Arthur didn't hate his father, but he hated the fact that he only saw him a handful of times a month. His father had missed some really important things in his life, because he was busy with work or was on a business trip. Sometimes it felt like Arthur didn't really have a father.

Merlin was put in a wheelchair and wheeled to the room he would be staying in that night. Arthur helped him into the hospital gown he was forced to wear while Hunith and Igraine waited outside. "I'm scared," Merlin whispered to him. "I've never spent the night in the hospital before."

"Sure you did," Arthur argued. "When you were born."

Merlin shot him an exasperated look. "That was different, you prat, and you know it," Merlin argued.

"You'll be fine," Arthur said comfortingly.

Merlin sighed as he was hooked up to various machines. They stayed with him for another hour or so, before an unpleasant nurse told them visiting hours were over.

Arthur and Igraine left first, wishing Merlin and Hunith farewell and giving Hunith a moment with her son. When they had gone a little ways from the room, Arthur suddenly stopped, hit by a stroke of genius.

"Mum," he said in his most winning voice. "Can Ms. Hunith take me home so I can spend a few more minutes with Merlin?"

Igraine chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Tell Hunith I said thank you," she told him, kissing his forehead.

Arthur almost laughed victoriously, but waited until she was gone to let his joy show. He found an excellent hiding place behind some machines right outside Merlin's door. It only took a few minutes for Hunith to leave and then Arthur snuck into Merlin's room.

"I'm not here," he whispered to Merlin as he ducked under the bed.

For a couple of minutes the nurse fussed over Merlin and made sure he was comfortable. She explained that she would be back in two hours. Arthur thanked his lucky stars that the other bed in this hospital room was empty. Once the nurse left Arthur slipped out from under the bed.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Merlin asked, amused.

"I can't let you have all the fun," Arthur said nonchalantly as if a night in the hospital was some grand adventure.

"Do you know how many rules you're breaking?" Merlin asked. "You are definitely not allowed to be here."

"Do you not want me here?" Arthur asked, slightly hurt.

"Of course I want you here!" Merlin told him with a sigh. "I just don't want you to get in trouble. I'm a big boy. I can handle this."

Arthur shot Merlin a look that clearly said 'cut the crap.' "Let's not even go there," he said. "It's your first time spending the night in the hospital and I'm not about to make you suffer through it alone."

"You can't protect me from everything," Merlin whispered sadly.

"I can try," Arthur retorted.

"You really are a prat," Merlin said rolling his eyes.

"And you really are an idiot," Arthur said with a shrug. He was rejoicing in his second victory of the night.

Arthur managed to evade the nurses until he and Merlin fell asleep. In his opinion, get escorted off the premises and being grounded for a month, was well worth it. He knew Merlin would have done the same thing for him.


	5. The Results Are In

Chapter 5: The Results Are In

Arthur wasn't allowed outside of his house. Except when he was escorted by a furious Igraine to the hospital, strictly guarded during visitor hours. "This isn't for you, it's for Merlin," Igraine would warn him over and over again as they were driving to the hospital.

In truth, it was for both of them. She knew it would kill Arthur if he couldn't see Merlin and make sure he was okay.

And today in particular, she knew that Arthur wouldn't be leaving his side. They had gotten a phone call from Hunith just a couple of minutes earlier, saying the results were in. Hunith wouldn't tell them what the verdict was, they just knew it was bad. Igraine hadn't even asked, she had grabbed Arthur and gotten in the car.

When they got to the hospital, Merlin looked pale as death. He was sitting in a wheelchair and Hunith was sitting in a plastic chair next to him. Her eyes were red and puffy and tears were still streaming down her cheeks. Merlin's expression kept alternating between guilt and fear.

With one pointed look from Igraine, Arthur wheeled Merlin a little away from Hunith so the grown-ups could talk alone. Normally looks like that would bother Arthur, but he wanted to talk to Merlin as desperately as Igraine wanted to talk to Hunith.

"What's the verdict?" Arthur asked with bated breath.

"I have cancer," Merlin whispered, his voice getting caught in his throat. "Leukemia."

Arthur felt as if his worst fears were just confirmed. He couldn't believe it. Merlin had cancer. Trying to stay strong for Merlin, Arthur forced himself to stay calm. "What's going to happen now?" Arthur asked.

"If I don't get treatment, I will be dead in a matter of months," Merlin said.

"But you are going to get the treatment, so what's going to happen?" Arthur asked persistently. There was no doubt in his mind that Igraine would already be giving the hospital her payment information.

"They're going to move me to a special room for cancer patients," Merlin told him. "And then I'm going to start chemo." Arthur hated the glum note in Merlin's voice. It's like he already thought he was going to die.

"Well, I'll admit, you'll look even more like an idiot without hair," Arthur teased. "But I'll get used to it."

"Prat," Merlin shot back weakly. A soft chuckle escaped him.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You know I'll come back and visit you as much as possible," Arthur promised. "I'll come here straight after school and bring your homework."

Merlin bit his lip. "Arthur," he said softly.

Arthur pointedly ignored him. he knew he wasn't going to like whatever Merlin was going to say. "And I could bring my laptop and some movies to watch. I'll keep you updated on whatever is happening at school," Arthur continued.

"Arthur!" Merlin said slightly louder.

Still Arthur ignored him. "And cards! I know how much you love playing cards. I'm sure there's a card game that isn't completely unbearable that we could play," Arthur said.

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted now.

"What Merlin?" Arthur snapped. He didn't want to hear this.

Merlin's eyes narrowed, but that didn't distract him from his task. "You need to live your life even if I'm not there," he whispered. Arthur had a strange feeling that Merlin wasn't just referring to while he's in the hospital.

"I will," Arthur told him stubbornly.

Merlin shook his head. "If you're always here visiting me, you will never get the chance to live your life. I don't want to hold you back," Merlin told him.

"Are you saying you don't want to see me?" Arthur demanded.

Merlin looked legitimately shocked. "No, of course not," he said. "Come visit once or twice a week. Tell me about all the fun things you are doing with our classmates. Tell me the latest school gossip. Have something to tell me!"

Arthur bowed his head. "I don't want to do that stuff," he said stubbornly.

"Well I do want you to do that stuff," Merlin said angrily. Merlin was quite possibly the only person more stubborn then Arthur.

"Why?" Arthur shouted. "Why do you want to get rid of me?"

"Because it will make it easier on you when I die!" Merlin shouted back. His voice was filled with raw emotion.

Arthur was shocked into silence by Merlin's blunt admission. "You're not going to die!" Arthur said harshly. "I won't let you."

"Grow up Arthur! For once in your life accept that this is out of your control. You can't stop it any more than I can!" Merlin shouted. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. "I don't want to fight with you. Please just promise me that you'll enjoy yourself. Go out and get pizza with Lance. Go to a school dance. Just do something so that I know I'm not ruining your life!"

Arthur finally understood. Merlin was terrified that Arthur was going to grow to hate him. It was this knowledge and this knowledge only that caused Arthur to nod. "I promise," he whispered finally. He saw a small smile come across Merlin's face. "But I'll still be here all the time. You're not getting rid of me that easily. And you're not going to die. You're going to be here for a long, long time so that I can bother you."

Merlin rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to continue arguing with Arthur. He got what he wanted. He knew Arthur was going to hang out with other people and move on with his life. Merlin needed to know that he would be okay if he died.

Merlin winced. He didn't want to think about that. That's all he has been thinking about when Gaius told him that his death was certain if he didn't get treatment and that it was only slightly less certain if he did. Overall, Merlin's chance of survival is slim. That was information he wasn't willing to share with Arthur.

Arthur was so dead set on Merlin getting better that Merlin didn't have the heart to tell him that wasn't likely.

The next week passed in a blur. Merlin was moved to his new room. Arthur helped him decorate it with pictures of his fondest memory. Arthur took the doctor very seriously when he said that making the room feel like home might help Merlin fight the cancer.

Arthur went to visit Merlin every other day, bringing stories of how awful it was hanging out with Valiant during recess and the assembly the school had explaining what happened to Merlin. Merlin actually groaned and hid his face in his blanket when he heard that. Arthur even grudgingly admitted that Lancelot and Gwaine, two boys he hadn't previously spent a whole lot time with, were relatively fun to hang around with.

Merlin also started his first round of chemo. He was waiting for his hair to fall out, which he found out wouldn't happen until he's had a few more rounds of chemo.

Hunith was at the hospital every day after she got out of work. Hunith works as a secretary at a dentist office and they were more than understanding, giving her more paid vacation than she previously had and giving her a much needed raise.

At night, Merlin couldn't help but smile. He knew if he passed away, his mother would be okay. Arthur would have other friends. Life would go on for them.


	6. Remission

Chapter 6: Remission

A long, long six months passed before the doctors found the right combination of medicine for Merlin. His results finally came back normal.

While Merlin was in the hospital, he had no small amount of well-wishers. While he wasn't really popular, everyone wanted to be friends with the kid with cancer. It was something that bothered Merlin to no end and he gave up even trying to be civil towards them when one girl asked him if he was going to get her sick if she touched him.

Merlin's teachers had come to visit him. Despite all the school he had missed, Merlin kept up with his classwork. He managed to finish all the work he needed to complete the eighth grade.

Despite Merlin's concerns that Arthur would get tired of him, Arthur had visited him at least twice a week in the hospital since he was admitted.

Arthur had done far more for Merlin's spirit than anyone may realize. When Merlin confided in him how upset he was that he was going to be trapped in the hospital for his fourteenth birthday, Arthur was sympathetic. Even though Merlin couldn't see it, the second Merlin said he wasn't happy, Arthur was figuring out a way to change that.

When Merlin woke up on his birthday, he was upset that he wasn't going to be able to breath the outside air. He couldn't have been more wrong.

Arthur was sitting in a wheelchair at the base of his bed when Merlin woke up. "Arthur! What are you doing here?" Merlin asked surprised.

"We're going outside," Arthur said nonchalantly.

"Arthur, I don't know what this whole we and outside thing is, but I'm pretty sure–" Merlin started.

"That I am awesome and convinced the nurses to let me take you outside for a little bit? You would be correct," Arthur said smugly.

Merlin opened and closed his mouth, looking at Arthur shocked. "How?" He finally managed.

Arthur shrugged. "Does it matter?" He challenged. "We can go out to the courtyard. You just have to wear this to prevent you from getting sick because of the whole weakened immune system thing." Arthur held up one of the masks that doctors wear to protect themselves from germs.

Merlin didn't hesitate before fastening the mask on. He hobbled over to the wheelchair and his excitement was unsurmounted. He couldn't believe he was going to go outside.

They stayed outside for well over an hour. Merlin enjoyed the feeling of the sun on his skin. He didn't care that it was the middle of March. He didn't care about the cold. He welcomed it all.

It had only been a month since Merlin was admitted, but it was far too long for his liking.

When a nurse came out and told them they had to go back in, Arthur was secretly grateful. He had stopped being able to feel his toes long ago and was just sucking it up for Merlin. It was far, far too cold for March.

"Thanks Arthur," Merlin whispered with his eyes closed, cherishing the last few seconds of fresh air.

Arthur was grateful that Merlin's eyes were closed. It gave him the opportunity to compose his excited expression so Merlin wouldn't expect anything.

He wheeled Merlin into the elevator and up to the third floor where the cancer patients stayed. Rather than taking Merlin to his room, Arthur took Merlin to the little common area that was filled with books and fun things to do.

"What are we doing?" Merlin asked surprised.

"I figured we could put on a movie or something," Arthur explained with a shrug.

However, when he was wheeled into the lounge, Merlin got much, much more than a movie. More than a dozen people jumped out from various hiding places and screamed, "Surprise!"

Merlin stared shocked then turned on Arthur. "Did you do this?" He asked shocked.

Arthur nodded. "Please, I wasn't about to let you turn fourteen without a party," Arthur said smugly.

There was a chocolate cake that had 'Happy birthday Merlin' written on it in white icing. There were a couple of kids that Merlin had been friendly with before he got sick. As a remarkable sign that Arthur had been listening, all the people Merlin had complained about were remarkably absent.

Merlin had talked about that party for weeks. But Arthur always did stuff like that. Some of it was reckless, but it was always something that helped Merlin find the will to live.

Like that time at Easter. Merlin isn't religious, but that didn't stop Arthur from putting on bunny ears and delivering Merlin a giant Easter basket filled with chocolate.

And then Arthur also had his stupid moments. He had the moments where he thought it was a good idea to try and sneak Merlin out of the hospital so they could go swimming on the first day of summer. He had the moments where Merlin was having a bad night and he hid under Merlin's bed just so he could stay up and talk to Merlin all night. The nurses always caught him and politely made him leave. There was only one night that they pretended not to notice that he was there.

The night Merlin's roommate, Will, died. Will had been a year older and had been battling Rhabdomyosarcoma, a cancer that spread through his tissues. He had been hospitalized three months before Merlin had, and he passed away four months after Merlin had been diagnosed.

Will and Merlin had become very close. It was a sign of true friendship that Arthur tolerated Will. When Will passed away, Merlin was extremely upset.

The nurses and doctors were terrified for Merlin. It seems that whenever one child passes, another is soon to follow. It damages their faith and their spirit.

When the nurses walked in and actually saw Merlin laughing and smiling because Arthur was there, they didn't have the heart to send him away.

Arthur was always there to cheer Merlin up or create all sorts of mischief with him.

In fact, it was Arthur that was currently recklessly pushing Merlin down the hallway in a wheelchair while they both screamed, "Freedom!"

The nurses shook their heads, but knew better than to try to stop them. All of them were very familiar with Arthur and they knew he wouldn't let any real harm come to Merlin. They couldn't help but smile at their shouts. It had been a long six months for everyone. Merlin had had several close calls, but somehow he always managed to pull through.

The nurses were overjoyed when Merlin's results finally came back clear. Merlin was going to be home for a few weeks before he started high school.

They think Arthur may be more excited than Merlin. It's clear, that while he was one of Merlin's more frequent visitors, he missed Merlin.

So while Arthur ran through the hallway, Merlin's wheelchair in tow, no one stopped them. They let the boys have their moment.

The nurses all wished Merlin goodbye and watched while they drove away. All of them hoping that the only time they will see him in the future is when he comes in for a check-up.

Arthur let Merlin sit in silence for most of the car ride. It wasn't until they were at Merlin's house that Arthur confronted him. "What's wrong Mer?" He asked him quietly as he carried his suitcase to his room.

Merlin shook his head. "Nothing," he lied.

"I'm not oblivious Merlin," Arthur said with a sigh.

Merlin plopped down on his bed before he spoke. "I'm going to be the freaky cancer kid," Merlin said with a sigh. "I used to look forward to high school, but now? I don't want to be that kid with cancer."

"Merlin, you won't be. I'll make sure of it," Arthur promised.

"How? We're probably going to be in different classes," Merlin pointed out.

Arthur shrugged a gleeful look in his eyes. "I have it in good confidence that we are going to have the same schedule," Arthur told him.

Merlin sat up, wide-eyed. "What did you do?" Merlin asked.

"I may have asked my father to convince the school to put you in all my classes," Arthur said with a shrug.

"And by convince, you mean?" Merlin asked.

"Stolen his business papers so he couldn't do any work until he… oh what did he call it? 'Cater to my childish needs,'" Arthur said with a huge smile and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Merlin laughed. "Nothing will surprise me after this," he said, shaking his head.

Arthur studied Merlin for a moment. "What else is bothering you?" He asked.

Merlin shrugged. "Nothing you can help me with," he said a little glumly.

"Merlin," Arthur warned.

"I'm serious Arthur," Merlin said. Merlin was intentionally looking at his ceiling. He thought it would be different when he got home, but he's too exhausted to do anything other than lie on his bed.

"It might help you to talk about it," Arthur pointed out.

"Where did tough Arthur Pendragon go? The one that would tell me to rub dirt in my cuts?" Merlin asked jokingly.

"I'm right here," Arthur said with mock indignation. "I'm just wounded that my best friend in the whole world doesn't trust me enough to tell me what is bothering him."

"Best friend in the whole world?" Merlin teased.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Just tell me," Arthur said.

"I'm just scared," Merlin admitted. "I have to go and get a checkout every week until school starts. And then it's every month for six months. And then its once a year. Five years Arthur. For five years I have to worry that it's going to come back."

Arthur was at a loss of words. He tried, but he could never quite understand what Merlin was going through. "I'm not going to say it will be okay Mer, because I don't know that for sure," Arthur said. "But one thing I do know for sure is that in the end, you will be okay." And Arthur meant it. He was positive that Merlin would make it through this.


	7. Affair

Chapter 7: Affair

About a year and a half passed in peace. Arthur made sure that Merlin wasn't bullied in school and Merlin made sure that Arthur didn't act like as much as a prat as he had the potential to be.

Despite Merlin's fears of being the kid with cancer, he managed to make a couple of friends that like him for him and not for his illness. He actually felt pretty good about himself. He was doing really well in school and he still had three months before he would have to go through an entire day of testing that would make him sick and make him have no appetite.

Also, to Merlin's joy, Merlin's hair grew back and looked exactly as it had before.

It was while they were sitting in Arthur's living room that it happened. It was late at night. Late enough that Lance, Gwen, and Gwaine already left. Merlin of course had decided to stay the night. There was a knock on the door.

Arthur and Merlin sat up and exchanged uneasy looks.

Arthur stood up.

"Wait," Merlin hissed. "What if it's an axe murderer?"

"An axe murderer?" Arthur asked amused.

"It's after midnight. Who else would be at the door?" Merlin asked.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Let's find out," he said.

Arthur opened the door. He saw a middle-aged woman with dark brown hair, streaked with grey and a girl that looked to be about his age behind her. The girl was obviously the woman's daughter. If Arthur didn't know better, he would think Merlin and the girl were related. They were both pale with bluish grey eyes and black hair.

It took Arthur several moments to remember his manners. Both of them were crying, so Arthur did the gentlemanly thing and invited them in. once they were awkwardly standing in the lobby, Arthur shot Merlin a desperate look. He had no idea what to do.

"What can we help you with?" Merlin asked them gently. Thank god for Merlin.

The older woman looked at Merlin desperately. "I'm looking for Uther," she said.

Arthur snapped his head up shocked. This was one of the rare times when Uther was actually home. Merlin shot him a look that said go wake Uther.

Arthur didn't stick around to see what Merlin would do. He sprinted up the stairs to his father's room. He didn't know who the woman was, but she was clearly in need of some help.

While Arthur was set on doing the impossible and waking Uther, Merlin brought the woman and her daughter, not to the living room but to the kitchen. In a couple of minutes, he had two steaming cups of hot chocolate ready and he gave it to them. Both of them accepted it gratefully.

They sat in silence for a while. "Are you Uther's son?" The woman asked curiously.

Merlin shook his head. "I'm Merlin. I'm a friend of the family," he explained. "The boy that was with us before is Uther's son."

"I'm Morgana," the girl said.

"And I'm her mother, Vivienne," the older woman said. Merlin was surprised to see Morgana shoot her mother an angry look. He took a moment to compose himself.

Merlin smiled at them comfortingly. "Are you alright? You look a little upset," Merlin said softly.

Vivienne shook her head. "I would rather discuss this matter with Uther. It is a rather delicate topic," Vivienne explained.

Merlin nodded his head. He knew better than to pry. After another moment had passed, Arthur returned with Uther.

To say Uther paled when he entered the kitchen would be an understatement. He literally looked like all the blood had drained from his face.

"What are you doing in my house?" Uther asked angrily.

"I wish to speak to you privately," Vivienne said harshly.

Uther took one look at the three teenagers before he nodded his head and motioned for Vivienne to follow him.

Merlin glanced at Arthur. Keyhole? He mouthed.

Arthur nodded and then was gone.

Merlin stayed with Morgana. This was something he and Arthur have done frequently. He stays in the kitchen in case Igraine comes down so she can distract her and get Arthur to leave.

"So, Morgana it was, right?" Merlin asked. Morgana nodded. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen. I'm a sophomore," she told him. She was looking at him curiously.

"You'll be in our grade. How did you end up here? Are you moving here?" Merlin asked.

Morgana shrugged. "I don't know. My mother and I really aren't on very good terms," she explained. Her lip quivered and instinctually, Merlin put an arm around her shoulder. Before he knew what was happening, Morgana was speaking a mile a minute and was sobbing into his shoulder. "My father passed away a little over a month ago. He was in an awful car accident and he didn't make it. He left us with nothing. My mother depended on him for all of our expenses. Turns out her business trips weren't really business trips. Now that she can't afford to take care of me anymore, she decided to tell me that my father isn't really my father. And I just don't know what to do. I loved my mother but she kept this from me for fourteen years and it was right on top of losing my father and… you're a complete stranger, I don't know why I'm telling you this. Promise you won't tell anyone."

"I won't," Merlin promised. An uneasy feeling started to settle in the pit of his stomach. "Um… Morgana?" She looked up at him. "If you don't mind my asking, who is your birth father?"

Morgana made a face. "Uther Pendragon," she told him.

Merlin recoiled. "I'm sorry. I truly am. I'll be right back," he told her.

Merlin prayed to every god that people believe in that Uther and Vivienne weren't talking about Morgana. He didn't know how Arthur would react to that information, but he knew it wasn't going to be good. When he got outside of Uther's study, he immediately knew he was too late. Arthur was pale, paler than Merlin had ever seen him and he had that look. Merlin knew that look. It meant Arthur was so angry he was physically and mentally holding himself back.

"Arthur," Merlin said quietly. He gently placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur looked up at him. Merlin's heart broke at the utter confusion he saw in his friend's eyes. "Arthur, we have to tell Igraine. She deserves to know."

"I can't," Arthur told him.

"I'll stay with you," Merlin promised.

"I can't do that to her," Arthur said.

"Arthur, think about it. If this was you're future and I found out your wife was cheating on you, wouldn't you want me to tell you?" Merlin asked.

"I hate when you have to make sense," Arthur grumbled.

They both ran up the stairs and deliberated outside of Igraine's bedroom. This would be the second time Arthur was entering this bedroom tonight, and this time, it was bearing significantly darker news.

"Tell her gently," Merlin reminded him.

Taking a deep breath, Arthur walked in. With that sixth sense that all mothers seem to have, Igraine shot up out of bed the second she heard the door close.

"Arthur?" Igraine asked.

"Mum," Arthur said. Merlin knew he was trying to sound strong for his mother, but really, he sounded like he was about to tell her someone hit a cat.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Igraine asked him concerned.

"Uther's cheating on you," Arthur blurted out. So much for gently.

Even in the dark, they could feel Igraine's disbelieving stare. After a long, long silence, Igraine asked, "Where is he?"

"Study," Merlin and Arthur answered in unison.

Merlin and Arthur didn't follow Igraine. They didn't want to witness this.

Instead, they went to join morgana in the kitchen. "Be nice," Merlin whispered to Arthur.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "When am I not nice?" Arthur asked.

"When you are about to be formally introduced to your step-sister that you didn't know existed?" Merlin asked.

"Haha. You're just a regular comedian," Arthur said sarcastically.

Merlin rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything else as they walked into the kitchen. There was a long, awkward silence as Morgana and Arthur stared each other down. Merlin coughed uncomfortably and went to sit on the other side of the kitchen, hoping to encourage the step-siblings to talk to one another.

Any hope he had of that happening went out the door when they heard a yell coming from the study. They didn't even need to eavesdrop to hear what they were saying. They knew it wasn't good.

A couple of days later, Uther's bags were packed and he was gone. The only sign that he ever existed was the weekly check with far more zeros in front of the decimal point than Merlin though necessary. Then again, part of that helped pay for his cancer medications, so Merlin really shouldn't complain. Morgana had moved in with Igraine and Arthur. Igraine was trying her best to get to know Morgana, but Arthur wasn't extending the effort.

To Arthur, Morgana was the reason his family got torn apart. And that wasn't something he was going to forgive lightly.

It wasn't until one day at school, weeks after the truth got out, when Morgana intervened on someone trying to bully Merlin that Arthur decided it was acceptable to like her.

Things were finally starting to look up. While Arthur was still extremely upset about everything Uther had done, with Merlin's help and encouragement, he was able to move on.


	8. It's Back

Chapter 8: It's Back

It happened a couple of days before school got out for the summer. Arthur and Merlin had big plans for the summer. They had planned their very first weekend trip away from their parents. They had been so excited. The families were planning on going to Disney in July. So much for those big plans.

Merlin had been in gym class playing soccer. Naturally, he was tripping over his own two feet and falling down when he tried to kick the ball. For the most part, people tried to avoid passing to him and no one made fun of him for it… well except for Arthur. No one wanted to face Arthur's wrath. Arthur would jokingly insult Merlin frequently, but if someone so much as looked at Merlin the wrong way, well the consequences were severe.

It was when they were taking a brief break that Merlin's face went paler than Arthur had ever seen it. That was saying something considering how pale Merlin was. Suddenly he collapsed, hitting the hardwood floor in the gym with a 'thunk'. Arthur was by his side before the teacher even responded. He heard footsteps and knew Morgana and Gwen would be rushing over to see what happened and to see if they could help. Morgana and Gwen had become instant best friends. Gwen was that type of person. If you gave her a chance, she was an amazing friend. She was quiet which was why Arthur and Merlin never noticed her, but she had been such a good friend to them since they met. She had been especially good with Merlin. Having lost a mother to breast cancer, Gwen was able to understand Merlin a little bit more than most students.

Arthur carefully lifted Merlin so he was in a sitting position. As Arthur picked up Merlin's head, trying to force him back into consciousness, he felt his heart stop as he noticed an all too familiar rash peeking up the back of Merlin's shirt. Arthur closed his eyes and shook his head, willing the rash to be a figment of his imagination. Willing it to be a product of the all-nighter he and Merlin pulled last night to study for the three exams teachers were cruel enough to give just a few days before finals start. When Arthur opened his eyes, he drew back Merlin's shirt slightly and saw the rash spread over a majority of his upper back.

He stiffened. He knew what this meant. This meant that Merlin's cancer might be back. Arthur looked up at the gym teacher terrified. "We need to get him to the hospital," Arthur said. He knew Gwen and Morgana exchanged uneasy glanced. Arthur wasn't known for overreacting. Sure with Merlin, he tended to be much more thorough when decided if he was really okay, but he wouldn't say Merlin needed to go to the hospital if he didn't. Morgana and Gwen knew that. However, the gym teacher apparently didn't.

"I know you're worried about your friend, but he's probably just dehydrated. We see this all the time. Students get so into the game, they push themselves too hard and then they pass out. We'll get him to the nurse so she can give him some water and an ice pack," the gym teacher said. He sounded like he didn't care in the slightest, like Merlin passing out was really an inconvenience in his life.

In retrospect, Arthur may have overreacted slightly. It wasn't the teacher's fault, well not entirely. Not everyone knew Merlin had cancer and if it were anyone else that had passed out, Arthur probably would have agreed that it was just dehydration and too much heat. But this wasn't someone else. This was Merlin. And Arthur wasn't about to sit around and let some teacher tell him it's not a big deal. Because this is a big deal. It's a matter of life and death. And Arthur had no intention of letting Merlin die.

"Look," Arthur spat angrily. "I know you're a teacher. And naturally teachers think they know more than their students, but you are wrong. Merlin has leukemia. He's been in remission for almost two years. But his rash is back and if you're going to stand there and tell me it's not a big deal and it's just dehydration then you can stick your foot up your ass, because his cancer might be back and you're too all-knowing to call an ambulance." He was shouting by the end of his speech and you could hear a pin drop in the room. If Arthur wasn't so upset, he probably would have felt ashamed of himself for telling a teacher to stick their foot up their ass. That wasn't the kind of thing you said to a teacher's face. He also probably would have been ashamed that he just revealed Merlin's secret to the entire gym. If everyone wasn't aware that Merlin had cancer before, they knew now. Arthur couldn't make himself care. The school was probably going to have another stupid assembly anyway.

The teacher just stared at Arthur shocked. He was shocked that Arthur had the nerve to talk to him like that. "Ugh! Fine! Just stand there and be useless," Arthur said angrily. "Glad this is what our tax dollars are wasted on. Teacher's that stand around gawking while their students are dying." Arthur had no idea if what he said was really a valid argument. He just knew that whenever something went wrong with the school his mother would complain that her taxes were paying for that to go wrong. He figured the same argument could be used now.

Arthur gingerly picked Merlin up and carried him bridal style to the locker room, leaving a silent and shocked gymnasium behind.

The second Arthur got to the locker room, he called an ambulance. Once he was certain the ambulance was on its way, he called Hunith. He knew this was Hunith's one day off, so she would be home. Perfect timing, Arthur thought bitterly.

"Hello?" Hunith's voice answered.

"It's Arthur," Arthur breathed into the phone.

"So my caller ID suggested," Hunith said amused. "What can I do for you? If you want me to convince Merlin to let you come with him when he goes for his checkup next week, the answer is no. You know how he feels about that."

"No," Arthur said, his voice breaking slightly. Arthur wished it could be that simple. He wished that he could be having a silly argument with Merlin about why Merlin won't let him come in with him while he gets his check-up and gets pumped with new meds.

He could hear Hunith's breath hitch as she took in Arthur's tone. "Arthur, what is it?" Hunith asked anxiously.

"Merlin passed out during gym class," Arthur explained. He tried to keep his voice void of emotion for Hunith's sake. She was like a mother to him and he hated to be the bearer of bad news. "His rash is back. I called an ambulance. They're one their way." An EMT suddenly entered the locker room. "Actually, they're here."

"Do you want me to come to the school or meet you at the hospital?" Hunith asked.

"Hospital. I'll ride with him," Arthur told her. He was about to hang up. "Call my mother," he added as an afterthought. He hung up without waiting for an answer. He knew she would call his mother when she got to the hospital. Right now, she was probably speeding away, using all of her effort to make sure her car stays straight on the road while she falls to pieces.

It took less than fifteen minutes for the EMT's to load Merlin into the ambulance and speed off to the hospital. Another couple of minutes and they were at the hospital. Merlin was transferred to a different stretcher. He had regained consciousness at some point on the way to the hospital and the fear was obvious in his eyes.

Arthur refused to leave his side as Merlin was wheeled into an ordinary hospital room. Arthur hoped with all his being that Merlin would never have to go back to the cancer ward.

However, his hopes were crushed a few hours later when Gaius entered the room with a grim expression on his face. Hunith had long since arrived at the hospital. She told Arthur his mother would be here once she got out of work.

Igraine had started working for a real-estate agency. It turns out she found her calling in life. She loved every minute of it. Arthur had hoped that she would be here when the results came back in, but she was still stuck in traffic, according to the text she had sent Arthur.

It was official. Merlin's cancer was back. Arthur briefly stepped out to go find his mother. One look at his face and Igraine knew the news wasn't good. She didn't ask any questions, she just followed him. When they stopped outside Merlin's room, Arthur heard something he knew he shouldn't have. He knew it was something Merlin wouldn't want him knowing. It was something he knew would always haunt him. Every time someone comes out of remission, survival is less likely.

They tested Merlin's mother to see if she was compatible with Merlin's bone marrow. She wasn't. It wasn't safe to use an unrelated marrow, so a bone marrow transplant wasn't possible.

Every time someone comes out of remission, survival is less likely.

His body built up an immunity to the chemo treatment that was successful last time, so they're back to experimenting. Back to trying to figure out what combination of medicine might fight off the cancerous cells. Merlin's hair will fall out again and success of finding the right combination is unlikely.

Every time someone comes out of remission, survival is less likely.

As methods are tried and failed, that's all Arthur could think about. Was the very real possibility that he was going to lose his best friend. Arthur visited Merlin every single day. He didn't know how long Merlin had. He wanted to believe he had years and years, but he couldn't be sure. He wanted to make the time he had count. You can't put a price on friendship, but Arthur would be willing to sacrifice all the money he hadn't made yet, to make sure Merlin survived.

Far too soon, Merlin was back in the cancer ward. He wasn't in the same room. The room he was in now didn't have another patient and felt far less lived in.

It was clear Merlin was lonely and while he wanted a roommate, he hoped that that bed would never be filled. Because that means one less kid has cancer. Arthur encouraged Merlin to make friends with the other cancer patients. He understood his reluctance, especially after what happened with Will, but Arthur was relentless.

Eventually Merlin cracked and did as Arthur requested. That's how he met her. Freya. The fifteen year old cancer patient next door.


	9. Freya

Chapter 9: Freya

Merlin will never forget the day he met Freya. Arthur had been bugging him for almost two weeks now to leave his room and meet the other patients. Merlin really hadn't wanted to. He wanted to sit in his room and pretend that he was the only patient here. Because it was too painful to make a friend and then watch them die. He did that with Will and if it weren't for Arthur, he didn't know if he would have gotten through it.

Arthur. Merlin felt a burst of shame. How could he be complaining about watching friends die when that was what he was making Arthur do to him? It was with that in his mind that Merlin weekly got out of bed and walked to the lounge. He knew no one would be there, but it would clear his mind and give him a plan of action.

However, when he got there he realized he wasn't alone. There was a thin girl with no hair sitting in the chair, staring at the blank wall in front of her. Merlin cleared his throat, not sure what to say. He wasn't very good at the whole making friends thing. He was better at the whole, let Arthur introduce you and force you into friendship thing.

The girl looked up, surprised to see anyone there. "Hello," she said with a shy smile. Merlin got the idea she did this about as much as he did. They stood there awkwardly for a moment. "No one usually comes out here this late at night."

"I couldn't sleep," Merlin admitted.

The girl took in his bald head. "Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you before," she asked.

Merlin shook his head. "I tend to keep to myself. I don't have a roommate," he explained.

"Oh you're the anti-social boy that lives next door," the girl said without thinking. The second her words caught up with her, she blushed. "Oh, that's not what I meant. I'm sure you're lovely, it's just I've never met you. And my roommate went into remission weeks ago. That's why I'm out here all the time. I hate being alone, but I understand if you do. I didn't mean to call you anti-social."

Merlin chuckled and interrupted her ramblings. "It's alright. I would probably call me anti-social too," he told her. He slowly walked over to the couch she was sitting on, giving him the opportunity to tell him he wasn't welcome. She never did.

He sat down next to her, blushing unexpectedly when their arms brushed. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and saw she was having a similar reaction.

"I'm Merlin," he told her softly.

"I'm Freya," she said with a small smile on her face.

Merlin and Freya stayed out there talking all night. To Merlin's surprise, it was very easy to talk to Freya. She had leukemia too, and it was amazing to talk to someone that understood exactly what he was going through. When the nurses came in the next morning, they found them asleep, Freya's head resting on Merlin's shoulder and Merlin's head resting on her head. The nurses oohed and ahed, and in the end, decided to let them sleep just a little bit longer.

When they woke up, both jumped apart, extremely embarrassed. "Sorry!" They said at the same time.

"No, it was my fault," they responded in unison.

"No–" they started to smile, but cut themselves off with a smile.

"I should probably get back to my room… take my medicine," Freya said with a frown.

Merlin sighed. He didn't want this to end. He had this strange desire to spend more time with her. "Same here," he said glumly. Then an idea came to him. "Can we meet back out here tonight?"

Freya nodded eagerly. "I'd like that," she said with a smile.

And that's how it happened. Every night Merlin and Freya would meet outside and talk. They got closer and closer.

Several weeks after their first encounter, they were sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Ever since that first night they had fallen asleep out there, they had carefully avoided sitting too close to one another. However, that went out the window the first time something scary jumped out in the movie. Freya leaned into Merlin and he instinctually wrapped his arms around her.

Throughout the movie, she would hide her head in Merlin's shirt. Merlin didn't mind. Quite to the contrary, he felt a warmth spread through him from the contact.

When the movie was finally over, Freya was crying. Merlin had to admit, the ending was very, very sad. "Hey," he said, lifting up her head carefully. He was amazed by the way the tears clung to her eyelashes. "It's alright. It was just a movie."

Freya chuckle and blushed from embarrassment. "I'm sorry," she whispered. It wasn't until Merlin felt her breath on his cheek that he realized how close they were sitting.

His body moved on auto-pilot. He closed the small gap between them and kissed her.

Merlin was shocked by his own forwardness, but nothing could compare to the feeling of her lips on his. As soon as it had started, it was over.

Merlin pulled back and looked anywhere but at Freya. He jumped to his feet. "I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm so, so sorry!"

Merlin walked back to his room as quickly as he could. He jumped into bed and immediately tried to force himself to forget what just happened. He was so upset with himself. Why did he do that? He just ruined a perfectly good friendship with Freya. There was no way she could like someone as small, scrawny, and bald as he was. Merlin groaned in frustration. He ruined everything.

The next day, when Arthur came to visit, he realized something was bothering Merlin. "Mer, what's wrong?" He asked anxiously.

Merlin looked at him hesitantly. If anyone could help him with girl problems, it was Arthur. He was the only one of the two that has actually had a girlfriend. "Do you remember Freya?" Merlin asked after a long silence.

Arthur nodded. He had met Freya a couple of times. He liked her simply because Merlin liked her so much. "The girl that you spend every single night with," Arthur said.

Merlin felt himself blushing. "I kissed her last night," he whispered.

Arthur stared at him shocked, looking like Merlin had just grown two heads. "You… you kissed her?" He asked. Merlin nodded. "No, that's not possible. Because then, my best friend, would have had to stop being a wimp for a few minutes."

Merlin chuckled. "I don't know why I did it. I ruined everything," he said miserably.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked confused. "This girl clearly likes you."

"Why would she like me? I'm scrawny and bald and ugly," Merlin groaned, covering his face with his pillow. "She probably never wants to see me again. and I really like her."

"Merlin Emrys!" Arthur said harshly. "You may be scrawny and bald, but you are not ugly. I'll admit you're not as rugged or handsome as I am, but no one can be as handsome as me."

Merlin had to suppress an eyes roll. "Did she say anything to you? Afterwards?" Arthur asked.

Merlin shook his head. "I kinda… ran away," he admitted.

Arthur shook his head. "Merlin, Merlin, Merlin," Arthur said with mock disappointment. "I'm sure Freya likes you. Just go talk to her!"

"I can't! She probably hates me and thinks I'm the world's biggest idiot," Merlin grumbled.

"Well she's got that part right," Arthur muttered.

Merlin glared at him. "I heard that," he said.

Arthur shrugged. He stared at the wall for a minute, before he got off of Merlin's bed and left his room. Merlin stared at him shocked. Where was he going?

"Excuse me. Can I kidnap you?" Merlin heard Arthur asked. Merlin was more confused than before. Who was he kidnapping?

His answer came a couple of minutes later when Arthur was escorting no other than Freya into his room.

Merlin looked at Arthur mortified. What was he doing?

"Arthur?" Merlin asked confused.

"Talk," Arthur warned. With that Arthur turned on his heels and left his room.

Merlin stared at his retreating figure shocked. Then he turned to Freya embarrassed. "Look, I'm sorry about last night," he said.

Freya wasn't looking at him. She was looking at the wall. "Strange person you're friend is," she said quietly. "He walks into my room and asks me if I care if he kidnaps me and then he starts telling me about how I have to tell you the kiss last night was okay and then when you ask me to be your girlfriend I have to say yes. And then, if I hurt you, he knows a guy that will make me regret it."

"You don't have to do that Freya," Merlin whispered, more embarrassed by Arthur than he was about the kiss for a moment. "I know it was a mistake. I'm sorry."

"What if I'm not?" Freya asked him harshly. "Did you even consider my feelings Merlin?"

Merlin stared at her shocked. "I figured that you couldn't possible like me. I'm scrawny and bald and ugly," he whispered ashamed.

"Merlin," Freya said with a small chuckle. Merlin felt his bed bend slightly as she took a seat next to him. "I am too."

"No you're not," he told her sincerely. "You're beautiful."

"You really think that?" She asked him quietly.

Merlin nodded. "You're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met," he told her. Freya couldn't doubt his words. He spoke with so much honestly in his voice.

This time, Freya was the one to close the gap between them. Merlin felt himself instantly respond to the kiss as warm, bubbly feelings spread through him. He felt himself smile into the kiss. This was perfection.

After that, Merlin and Freya were almost inseparable. The only time they were apart were when they were getting special treatment done, or occasionally when Arthur came over. For the most part, Freya hung out with Merlin when Arthur was over, but she seemed to have a sixth sense and knew when the boys needed to talk alone. There were times when Arthur would bring Gwen along. Merlin could see that Arthur was head over heels in love with Gwen, but Arthur seemed oblivious to his own feelings.

Then four months later, when Merlin was knee deep in work so he would be caught up with his classmates if he ever got out of the hospital, he got the worst news. Freya was sick.

She had a simple cold, but a simple cold to someone getting chemo could be a death sentence. The first thing Merlin did was call Arthur.

He knew he wasn't going to be able to see Freya. She was going to be in a room that had sterile everything so there was no chance of exposure to germs. Merlin himself had been in there and it had been the worst five days of his life. The only people that came to see him were his doctors. If he turned his head, he knew he would be able to see Arthur and his mother at the window, but he didn't have the energy to do it. He was sure Freya would be the same.

It took Arthur perhaps ten minutes to make the twenty minute drive from his house to the hospital. He was there for Merlin all day and when they received the news that Freya had passed away, Arthur point blank refused to leave Merlin's side.

He knew how Merlin had felt about Freya. He knew this was going to be hard on him. Arthur himself had come to consider Freya a friend and he was fighting tears to look strong for Merlin.

"I loved her Arthur," Merlin sobbed late at night when he knew the nurses would be far enough away not to hear him. "I told her it. Just four days ago… and she said it back. And we… we did it."

Arthur stared at him shocked. "By it…" he trailed off. He was fairly sure he knew what 'it' meant. He stared at little, innocent Merlin who apparently wasn't so innocent. Arthur didn't even want to know how they managed to evade the hospital staff.

Merlin nodded. "I can't believe she's gone," he sobbed.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's petite frame, trying his best to comfort his crying friend. This wasn't like when Will died. This was different. Merlin had lost the girl he loved.


	10. Sick

Chapter 10: Sick

After Freya's death, Merlin's condition deteriorated significantly. The doctor's got less and less confident that they would be able to help him.

Six days after Freya died, Arthur was visiting Merlin again. When visiting hours were almost over, Merlin turned to Arthur weakly. "Arthur, I need you to do something for me," Merlin told him.

"Anything Merlin. You know that," Arthur responded instantly.

"Stop pushing Gwen away so that you can spend more time with me," Merlin told him. "I know you like her. I don't want to come in the way of that."

Arthur shook his head. "We're friends," he told him.

Merlin shook his head. "Don't you dare lie to me Arthur Pendragon," Merlin said harshly. "After I'm gone, I want to make sure you have someone to take care of you. Someone that isn't afraid to deflate your ego. I know you like her. And it's obvious she likes you. Just ask her out."

"You're not going anywhere," Arthur warned.

"I feel it," Merlin whispered. "It's my time to go."

"No!" Arthur said, tears streaming down his cheek.

"Just promise me," Merlin pleaded. "I don't want to see you lose someone you really care about. It sucks, trust me. Gwen will be able to take care of you. She'll be there for you. Just promise me you'll let her in. Promise me you'll let yourself care for her. Don't harden yourself to those who love you."

Arthur stared at Merlin. Did he know he was asking the impossible? Arthur couldn't deny Merlin though. He knew Merlin was right about his feelings for Gwen. He just didn't want to let himself get distracted by her when he knew Merlin needed his help. "I promise," Arthur whispered. A small smile came across Merlin's lips. "But I need you to promise me something. I need you to promise me that you'll fight this. That you will really try your best to get better so you can come back to school and take the seat next to me that I don't let anyone sit it. Promise."

Merlin closed his eyes. It was several minutes before he responded. "I promise," he whispered.

Arthur felt relief surge through him. The boys took their promises very seriously. He knew Merlin would really try.

The next day, when Arthur saw Gwen during lunch, he took a deep breath before walking over to her.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked her nervously. For all the hell he gave Merlin about confessing his feelings to Freya, he really wasn't setting a very good example.

Gwen smiled at him lightly. "Of course," she agreed.

She followed him outside the crowded lunch room. Before Arthur lost his nerve, he found himself talking. "Look. I went to see Merlin yesterday and he says he's going to die and all he wants is for me to finally tell you how I feel and I don't know how to do that. Usually the girls I go out with are throwing themselves at me, but you're not like that and I want to do this right. I do really like you and I have no idea if you like me, but I promised Merlin I would be honest with you and tell you," Arthur ranted. He had never been this disconnected. Usually he was so composed, but Merlin telling him he thought he was going to die has really frayed Arthur's normally controlled character. He didn't even have the energy to feel embarrassed that he was revealing so much to Gwen. He didn't have the energy to feel like an idiot. "And I know I probably sound like an idiot and that you don't care about me that way. You're friendly with everyone. You're such a friendly person and you always know what to say and that's one of the reasons I like you so much. And I don't know how to tell you that when I'm not with you, all I want to do is be with you. And every time I see you smile, I want to make sure you smile again and again, because your smile is beautiful. And–" Arthur was cut off by Gwen's lips on his. He was shocked, but instantly responded to the kiss. He felt like electric pulses were travelling through his body, leaving him wanting more. Much, much more.

"That was one way of telling me to shut up," Arthur said with a small chuckle. His emotions were still so overwhelming.

Gwen smiled at him and checked her watch. "We still have over half an hour of lunch left," she told him softly. "Let's talk."

As it turned out, Arthur found that his voice box seemed to have an on switch. He couldn't make himself stop. He half expected for Gwen to turn and run, but the entire time he was talking to her, she held him in a comforting embrace. She didn't interrupt, she just let him tell her about how scared he was for Merlin. She didn't tell him that it would be okay, which he was grateful for. She just told him she would be there for him.

For the first time in the six months Merlin has been in the hospital, Arthur didn't go to visit him.

Arthur spent the day with Gwen. He understood for the first time what merlin had been talking about when he talked about how he felt with Freya. Merlin had always says that he had never felt more alive than when he was with Freya. Arthur felt the same way about Gwen.

These feelings were new to Arthur. When Arthur dropped Gwen off at her house late at night, he made a mental note to thank Merlin when he went to visit him tomorrow. He would never admit it, but if it weren't for Merlin, he never would have told Gwen about his feelings.

The next morning, Arthur felt like he was on top of the world. He couldn't think of anything that would dampen his mood. When he met Gwen before school, he got in an even better mood when she agreed to go with him to the hospital to tell Merlin about their relationship.

Arthur was brought down from the cloud he was chilling on when he got a text in the middle of class. It was from Hunith.

Sorry Arthur, I know you're in school, but I felt you had a right to know. Merlin got sick.

Arthur didn't even think. He moved on auto-pilot. He gathered his stuff and walked out of the classroom. He ignores the fact that there were still over thirty minutes left in class. He ignored his teacher's questions about where he was going. He ignored his classmates' confused stares. He just walked out and headed to his car. Because there was only one thing he knew. He held up his end of the bargain, now it was Merlin's turn. He was not going to die.

When Arthur left the school, he was shocked to see someone standing by his car. He was even more shocked to see that someone was Gwen.

"Morgana texted me. She said you left class in a hurry. She said you looked like you could use a friend," Gwen explained in a quiet voice. "Would I look too much like an overprotective obsessive girlfriend if I tagged along?"

Arthur shook his head and made a mental note to thank Morgana later.

He got in the car and was vaguely aware of Gwen getting in the passenger seat.

They drove in silence for a while, before Arthur spoke. "Merlin is sick," Arthur told Gwen hoarsely. "His treatment makes his immune system weak and he got sick."

"But their treating him. Surely that means he'll be fine," Gwen said soothingly.

Arthur shook his head. "A little over a week ago, Merlin's girlfriend got sick. She died that day," Arthur told her. He was barely aware that his speed increased while he spoke.

Gwen gently put her hand on his shoulder, but didn't say anything. Arthur couldn't blame her. What do you say to someone who's best friend may be dying?

When they got to the hospital, Gwen took Arthur's hand in her own and they walked through the all too familiar hospital hallways. Arthur didn't bother going to Merlin's normal room. He went straight to the room Merlin was in the last time he got sick. Sure enough, he saw Hunith standing outside the large window looking into the room.

She looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. "Arthur! What are you doing here? You're meant to be in school," Hunith asked surprised.

"I needed to be here," Arthur told her. He looked through the window, shocked to see how sick Merlin looked. He looked around until he found a nurse. "Is there any way I can talk to him? Can I get sterilized like the doctors and talk to him?"

The nurse bit her lip. Everyone knew Arthur and knew how good of friends he was with Merlin. "I'm not making promises, but I'll ask," she promised. Arthur knew that Hunith had been allowed in a few times the last time Merlin was sick, and he just had to hope he would be able to get in this time.

Arthur nodded at her gratefully. He walked over to the window and accepted Gwen's embrace when she offered it to him.

They stood there for several minutes before the nurse came back with a doctor. "I understand you want to see Mr. Emrys," the doctor said to him.

Arthur looked at the doctor, determined to get his way. He nodded.

The doctor pulled out a plastic bag with a hospital gown in it. "You will need to put this on once you step inside. You will be sanitized and then you will have to go through another door to get to Merlin's room," the doctor told him. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. He was going to get to see Merlin.

So he sucked it up. He went through the first set of doors and put on the hospital gown. When he was properly disinfected, he went through another set of doors. Then he saw Merlin. Merlin was asleep right now, but Arthur had no doubt he would be able to hear him.

"Hey Mer," Arthur said softly. "You were right you know. About me and Gwen. I did what I promised. I made a fool of myself in the process, but I told her how I felt. And she kissed me. I never understood what you meant, but now I do. I really care about Gwen. I was with her all day yesterday. That's why I didn't visit you. That's two promises I've fulfilled. Do you remember when we were thirteen? I promised I would make other friends? Well I did it. I held up my side of the agreement. But now it's your turn. You made me a promise too. You promised you were going to try your hardest to fight this. You can't let it get you. You promised Merlin! You have to get better!"

As if an angel was looking over them, suddenly Merlin woke up. Merlin gave Arthur a weak, but meaningful smile. Arthur allowed himself a small smile as relief coursed through him. That relief was short lived. Merlin closed his eyes and the room that was filled with a steady beeping was suddenly filled with a continuous note. Arthur's heart sunk. He had heard that noise before. It means Merlin's heart stopped.

"No! You promised Merlin! You promised!" Arthur screamed. Before he knew what was happening, he was being physically dragged from the room.

He didn't realize he was crying until a warm hand wiped away his tears. He was embarrassed to realize that was Gwen. But at the moment, he really couldn't make himself care. Gwen guided him over to the window so he could see what was happening with Merlin. The doctors were trying to resuscitate him. Even though Gwen was almost a foot shorter than Arthur, as Arthur held her, he felt like a little kid again. Gwen somehow made him unashamed to cry. Arthur would never admit it, but he wasn't sure how he would have gotten through those next few minutes without her.

It was when Arthur began to lose hope. When Arthur began to realize that he was truly losing his best friend that it happened. A beautiful, beautiful sound met Arthur's ears. The sound of a renewed heartbeat. A body that had a pulse. Arthur looked up, shocked. Merlin was okay.

Four days later, Merlin was moved back into his room in the cancer ward. Arthur couldn't be more excited. Merlin was back in his room in time for Christmas. Once Arthur's winter break started, he and Gwen visited Merlin every day. To say Merlin was happy that Arthur and Gwen were together would be the understatement of the century.

Arthur and Gwen managed to smuggle in a small Christmas tree. They got in no small amount of trouble for that, but after seeing the joy it brought all the patients, especially Merlin, the nurses allowed the tree to be finished decorated. As Arthur put it, the tree had already been here for hours. Any germs that were on it have already spread. A little more time isn't going to hurt anyone.

It seemed that all Merlin needed to get better was some Christmas spirit. Barely a month after the Christmas surprise, Merlin started responding to the chemo. It was the beginning of February and Merlin was dreading going back to school. He knew he would be the sick cancer kid again. At the same time, he couldn't wait to go back. He had been keeping up with his school work since he's been hospitalized. He's determined to graduate on time and the school has been more than understanding about it.

He sighed as he drove up to the school in the passenger seat of Arthur's car. He didn't know what was going to happen next, but he knew that for now, he was healthy. And that's all he could ask for.


	11. Graduation

Chapter 11: Graduation

Merlin wasn't even in remission for a year when his cancer came back this time. It wasn't like last time where his rash came back and he got ill. He went in for his routine check-up and found out the results were abnormal.

Four months. Merlin was only four months from graduation. Even if he wasn't going to be out of the hospital to walk for high school graduation, he was getting that diploma.

Merlin doesn't think he's ever done so much work in his life. Clearly senior year meant overwhelming students with homework. Arthur and Gwen came to the hospital almost every day, just so they could spread out on the floor or on the spare bed in Merlin's room and do homework. It wasn't an uncommon sight for the night nurses to check on Merlin and see all three of them asleep amongst a spread of textbooks and notes and homework.

Most of the time, the nurses let it go. It wasn't unless they had to wake Merlin up to administer another round of medication that they woke Arthur and Gwen up and asked them to leave.

The nurses went through high school. They understand how difficult it can be to get all that work done, especially when you are worried about a friend in the hospital, or in Merlin's case, are in the hospital.

Even more common was to see all three of them awake, groaning and grumbling over the workload while they worked.

Despite the fact that he had to do all his classwork and homework while in the hospital. On top of that, he had to deal with having to take his medicine, which sometimes left him feeling too ill to do his homework. While Merlin would never admit it, those were his favorite days. It meant that he, Arthur, and Gwen would be able to do something normal. Something that didn't leave him wanting to throw a textbook at the wall. It was on these days that Morgana would join them. She point blank refused to do homework in a hospital.

It was four long months of schoolwork and chemo, but eventually it was all done. Merlin took his last final observed by his teacher, and it was official. Merlin had finished all of the work required to graduate. He just had to hope he got good enough grades to actually get his diploma.

Merlin couldn't figure out why he cared so much. He had long since given up on the idea of college. If he even survived that long, it just wasn't likely that he would be out of the hospital in time to start college.

The day before high school graduation, Merlin was particularly glum about his future.

"Cheer up Merlin," Gwen said in her normal bright and cheery voice.

"There's nothing to be cheerful about," Merlin said grumpily. "Cancer has literally ruined my life."

"You don't know that," Gwen chastised.

"How am I supposed to go to college from a hospital?" Merlin asked.

"You could take online classes while you're in the hospital and then when you are in remission, you could enroll in actual classes. Have you given any thought to what you want to do?" Gwen asked him.

Merlin blushed slightly. "Erm… well," he said.

Arthur looked up at him curiously. "You picked a career path and you didn't tell me?" Arthur asked, pretending to be hurt by Merlin's secrecy.

"It's dumb," Merlin muttered.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Well you're an idiot, so I guess that makes sense," Arthur told him sarcastically.

"Well, you're a prat. Does that mean you're picking a prattish career?" Merlin asked.

"Naturally," Arthur agreed good-naturedly. "I'm going to be a lawyer."

"What exactly do you want to do Merlin?" Gwen asked curiously.

"I want to be a doctor," Merlin admitted. "An oncologist. I want to help kids that are going through what I went through. What Freya went through. What Will went through."

"I think that's brilliant!" Gwen said enthusiastically. "You'd make an amazing doctor."

Arthur was just smiling at Merlin. He would never admit it out loud, but he was proud of Merlin.

"Yeah. Assuming I actually graduate from high school and make it to college," Merlin said.

"Of course you're going to graduate. You got better grades than me junior year and you missed have of it," Arthur pointed out.

"I wasn't otherwise distracted," Merlin pointed out with a wink.

Arthur could feel himself blushing. Damn Merlin and his infuriating ability to get Arthur to be honest with him and confide in him about his relationship. Arthur rolled his eyes, pretending he didn't know what Merlin was talking about. He didn't miss the suspicious look Gwen shot him.

"Are you sure you won't be able to get out for a few hours to go to graduation tomorrow?" Arthur asked Merlin, trying to change the subject .

Arthur already knew the answer. He had personally asked the nurses if Merlin would be able to leave. They had point blank refused to even entertain that notion.

Merlin shook his head sadly. "I wish," he said miserably. "I know how much you want me there."

"Well, I always thought I was going to graduate with my best friend. But it's not about me," Arthur said.

"Of course it's about you," Merlin pointed out. "If I weren't sick, do you think I would actually sit through a boring high school graduation if it weren't for you?"

Arthur looked at him shocked. "Surely Hunith would want you to," Arthur said.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "You're practically her son too. As long as one of us walk down that aisle, she'll be happy," Merlin pointed out.

"Merlin, we're graduating, not getting married," Arthur pointed out.

Merlin chuckled. They talked for a few more minutes before Arthur and Gwen had to leave. "Have a good graduation," Merlin told them.

"We'll miss you," Gwen said kissing his cheek.

"We'll see you soon Merlin," Arthur promised.

Merlin let out a sigh of relief after they had gone. Merlin was awful at keeping secrets from his friends. He was grateful they just thought he was upset about missing graduation.

The next day, Arthur got dressed in the suit Igraine had picked out for him. He met Gwen at the school before they had to board the buses. Naturally she fussed over him and told him he looked gorgeous. He had to roll his eyes at that. He did the normal boyfriend routine. Told her, her hair was amazing and her dress was beautiful. He didn't really care what she was wearing. She could be in a hoodie and sweatpants and he would still think she was beautiful.

They were silent the entire ride to the stadium they were graduating in. Gwen rested her head on Arthur's should and Arthur had his arms wrapped around her. Arthur always felt like he could sit like this forever. Gwen just felt so right in his arms.

When they got to the stadium, before they separated to go sit in alphabetical order, Gwen squeezed his hand. "Try to enjoy yourself. You are graduating," she whispered to him.

"Enjoy graduation? What graduation have you been to that has been pleasant?" Arthur shot back.

Gwen chuckled. She kissed Arthur lightly. "I'll see you after the ceremony," she promised.

Arthur nodded and went to sit with the P's.

The speeches were as he expected. The principal had some long speech about how he was proud of all their accomplishments and how he enjoyed being given the opportunity to watch them grow up throughout the years.

Then there was the valedictorian and the salutatorian. The class president. Their speeches weren't too bad, but they just tried too hard to sound interesting and funny. It sounded forced and faked.

Finally, as Arthur was about to fall asleep if he listened to the class president say one more word about how people are like milkshakes, the speech was over. It was time to hand out diplomas. Arthur's class wasn't too big. Only about three hundred students. Despite that, the call seemed to go on and on and on. It seemed like everyone in the class had a last name that began with an A or a B or a C or a D.

When they got to E's, a few names were called and then finally came the name Arthur had been waiting for. "Merlin Emrys," the principal called. It was customary to call every seniors name, even if they aren't here to accept the diploma.

Arthur listened to the applause for Merlin. He wanted to be able to tell Merlin about it later. But then, suddenly the applause and cheers picked up in volume. Arthur looked up and his jaw dropped.

Merlin was making his way up the steps to get his diploma. Merlin was bald and he was taking twice as long to go up the steps, but Arthur couldn't have cared if he was blue and moon-walking. He was here. He was walking at graduation. Arthur's eyes widened. In his peripheral, he saw Morgana stand up and make her way to the end of the aisle. Arthur mimicked her actions, his classmates moving out of his way. He couldn't see her, but he was sure Gwen was doing the same. The second Merlin was down those steps, Morgana had captured him in a hug. Then Gwen hugged him. And finally, Merlin turned to Arthur.

Arthur threw his reputation out the window as he gave Merlin a hug. If asked about it, Arthur would claim for it to be a manly hug, but there were too many witnesses for that argument to have any credibility.

When they broke apart, Arthur was shocked to see that they were still in a crowded stadium. People were still smiling and clapping for Merlin, but they didn't understand. They didn't understand how much this meant to Arthur and to Merlin. To them, it meant the world.

It took Arthur another moment to realize they were holding up the graduation ceremony. "We'll talk later," he warned Merlin.

Merlin nodded and sat down in the seat that had been empty the entire ceremony, up to that point. Arthur, Morgana, and Gwen went back to their designated seats. The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur. No one could compete with Merlin's entrance.

After the ceremony was finally over, and they were all graduates, Arthur hunted down Merlin.

"How?" He demanded.

"I got permission to leave for a couple of hours so I could attend my graduation," Merlin said with a shrug.

"That's not possible. I specifically asked the nurses…" Arthur started to say.

"I had the entire hospital staff behind me. They all agreed to keep it a secret from you so you would be surprised," Merlin said grinning victoriously. "I have to admit though. I wasn't sure if your mother would be able to keep it from you."

"My mother knew?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"Of course. You didn't think that the hospital was going to let some eighteen year old out of the hospital? I don't think so. You're mother convinced them that this was a good idea," Merlin explained.

Arthur shook his head, unable to believe that Merlin was actually able to keep this from him.

"Look, we'll talk more tomorrow," Merlin said sadly. "I'll give you all the details. I probably should be heading back to the hospital."

"I don't think so young man," Hunith said, shaking her head in mock disappointment. "We are going out to dinner."

"But the nurses said–" Merlin started to say.

"They don't know how long this graduation ceremony was going to last. What's a few more hours," Hunith pointed out.

Merlin's entire face brightened. "Fair enough," he agreed.

Needless to say, Merlin enjoyed his stolen hours of freedom.


	12. The Proposal

Chapter 12: The Proposal

A couple of days after graduation, Arthur and Gwen were visiting Merlin. It was the same as any other hospital visit. It was a good hour or so before visiting hours were over that Gwen stood up abruptly in the middle of their conversation.

"I'm terribly sorry Merlin," Gwen said apologetically. "Morgana just got here. We have some work to do today." Gwen shot Arthur a meaningful look.

Arthur stood up and kissed Gwen. Merlin had to shield his eyes for fear of being scarred for life. Merlin couldn't for the life of him understand why they couldn't keep their more passionate kisses behind closed doors. He wasn't sure, but Merlin could've sworn he heard Arthur tell Gwen good luck. Good luck for what? What could she possibly need luck for? She already graduated. She has her license. Merlin shook his head, figuring he would just ask Arthur about it.

Gwen left and Merlin turned to Arthur with a suspicious look on his face. He was briefly worried that Arthur was going to try and kidnap him, but instantly dismissed that idea. The nurses would catch him, as Arthur knew from experience. "What's going on?" Merlin asked.

"Gwen's pregnant," Arthur told him. Arthur figured there was no point in beating around the bush, so he just came out and said it.

Merlin felt his jaw drop. From what Arthur told him, he and Gwen were always protected. This shouldn't be possible. It wasn't like Arthur to make a mistake. "How?" Merlin asked after he took several minutes to process that information.

"You see, when a man loves a woman, there are certain activities they can engage in," Arthur started to say.

"I know how," Merlin cut him off. "I just don't know how."

"I don't either," Arthur admitted. "We almost always use a condom."

"Almost always?" Merlin asked. "Well that might be you're problem!"

"Gwen's on birth control," Arthur pointed out. "It shouldn't matter."

"No birth control is 100% effective," Merlin said. When he saw the glum look that came across Arthur's face, he instantly felt bad. Obviously Arthur realized that now.

"Thanks Sherlock. We didn't figure out that one," Arthur said sarcastically.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Merlin asked him.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me," Arthur told him.

Merlin just stared at him, even more shocked than before. "You… Gwen… marry?" Merlin asked. He wasn't capable of forming a coherent thought after hearing that Arthur, who had been dating Gwen for less than eighteen months, was going to ask her to marry him. And they were having a kid together. And this was the same boy that had vowed only two years ago that he never wanted to marry or have children. The same boy who used to claim that marriage is just a woman's way of asserting control over a man. He was going to marry Gwen.

"Very good Merlin," Arthur said dryly. "You've managed to make yourself sound like more of an idiot."

Merlin looked around. "Is this some kind of prank? Are Gwen and Morgana about to jump out and laugh at me for believing that Gwen is pregnant?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin," Arthur said. Merlin snapped his head up and realized in that instance that Arthur was being honest with him. He also realized in that moment that Arthur was terrified.

"Hey, it will be okay," Merlin promised. "You and Gwen will get married and live happily ever after with a bunch of little Arthurs running around the house." Merlin's eyes widened, pretending to be horrified by that idea. "Little Arthurs. Now there's a horror story. On second thought, it's not too late to move to France and change your name to Arthér." Merlin tried, and failed, to sound french.

"Haha, very funny," Arthur said sarcastically. "I haven't even asked her yet. She might say no."

"Yeah and a pig might be put in a grass skirt and do the hula," Merlin retorted.

"What makes you so certain she'll say yes? I mean we're only eighteen," Arthur pointed out.

"One, you're having a baby together. Two, you're going to college together. And three, you two already act like an old married couple," Merlin pointed out.

"We do not!" Arthur protested.

Merlin ignored Arthur. Arthur knew he was right. "So how are you going to ask her?" Merlin asked eagerly.

"I don't know. I was just sort of going to ask her," he said with a shrug.

Merlin's eyes widened as if he was horrified by that suggestion. "Just ask her?" He asked. "You can't just ask her. there has to be flowers and it has to be in the right moment. Something romantic and sweet. You could take her to a nice restaurant and have then put the ring in her drink. Then again, more couples swallow engagement rings that way than any other way."

"Merlin, you can be such a gi–" Arthur started to say, but cut himself off. He looked at Merlin amused. "Do a lot of couples swallow engagement rings?"

"Oh yes. You'd be surprised," Merlin answered sincerely.

"How do you know this?" Arthur asked curiously.

Merlin flushed a deep red. "It might have come up in one of my conversations," he said with a shrug, trying to sound indifferent.

Arthur wasn't buying it. "With whom?" He asked. "Is it a girl?"

"No one that you know," Merlin answered quickly. If possible, more color flooded to his cheeks. At least that kind of answered Arthur's question. It was definitely a girl.

"You really like this girl that you were talking to, don't you?" Arthur asked curiously.

Merlin nodded. He looked at Arthur slightly guiltily. "I never thought I could feel this was about someone after Freya," he admitted. "I'm not quite there yet, but I really like her."

"And how does she feel about you?" Arthur pressed. He wasn't sure how exactly they got from talking about his proposal to Gwen to the girl Merlin likes, but he wasn't complaining. He hasn't seen Merlin like this since Freya. "And how long have you known her?"

"A little over two years," Merlin admitted. "I only realized it a few months ago though. She came to visit me when I first got to the hospital. On one of the days when you were with Gwen."

"Back to how she feels about you," Arthur said.

Merlin considered throwing in a comment about how Arthur was acting like a girl, begging to hear about her best friend's love life, but he refrained from unleashing that insult. "I don't know. Sometimes it really seems like she likes me. Like when she talks about her dream marriage proposal or when she compliments me, but other times it's like she just wants to be my friend. She'll tell me how great of a friend I am. How she's lucky to have such a great friend. Always the emphasis on friend," Merlin told him.

"Merlin you really are an idiot. Even I know that when a girl says stuff like that, it's because she is waiting for you to grow a pair and make her more than a friend," Arthur said pointedly.

"Not this girl," Merlin said. "She doesn't have girl instincts like that. I mean she has girl instincts, but she doesn't go out of her way to hide herself. She's very straightforward. She's just cryptic."

"Is she related to Morgana?" Arthur asked, jokingly. These girls sounded pretty similar.

Merlin looked at the floor, his face as red as a tomato. Arthur's jaw dropped. "Morgana. Really?" Arthur asked uncertainly. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Morgana was his half-sister. But then again, he wanted to see Merlin happy.

Merlin pointedly didn't look at Arthur. "Enough about me. We were talking about how you're going to propose to Gwen," Merlin said, trying to change the subject.

Arthur sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get anything else out of Merlin. He would just ask Gwen to talk to Morgana about it. "What's the plan?" Arthur asked, resigning himself to whatever ridiculous idea Merlin had.

Arthur had to admit. As he was waiting outside Gwen's house in his car the next day, Merlin's idea wasn't awful. It really was absolutely perfect for Gwen. When Arthur had refused all of Merlin's earlier suggestions, Merlin came up with the idea of a scavenger hunt. But one with clues that would send Gwen to different locations. In truth it was a short scavenger hunt. There were only three locations. Gwen was a huge nerd when it came to puzzles, so he knew she would love this.

Merlin had even helped him come up with clues that would send Gwen all over Arthur's house. Arthur had gone as far as to tell Igraine that he was paying for her to go out to lunch with Hunith. Arthur had already confided in Igraine that Gwen was pregnant and that he was planning to marry her. While Igraine was slightly disappointed, Arthur was just so young, she supported his decision.

Despite having the support of Morgana, Merlin, and his mother, Arthur was still shaking. He was so nervous.

Gwen got in his car and if she noticed something was wrong, she didn't say anything. When they got to Arthur's house, Arthur handed her an envelope and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you in a bit," he told her, trying to sound confident.

He knew Gwen was confused, but she opened the envelope. He disappeared before he could see her reaction to the first clue.

Arthur went to the living room. He knew he had a limited amount of time before Gwen would be there. He mentally practiced what he was going to say. The room had already been set up. The lights were dimmed, but they were bright enough that Gwen would be able to see what Arthur was doing. The fireplace was lit, despite it being the middle of June. He thought that added a romantic touch. Merlin would be proud.

Arthur shook his head, forcing himself to focus. He got more and more nervous as time passed. He had no idea what he was going to say. Everything he thought of just sounded so corny.

He heard footsteps approaching the living room. Oh no! What was he going to say? Arthur briefly contemplating hiding behind the couch and pretending Gwen got the last clue wrong. He immediately dismissed that notion. He was no coward.

Gwen walked in and Arthur immediately fell down to one knee. It turned out he didn't need to rehearse anything. The second he saw the shocked look on her face, the words came freely. "Guinevere Charlotte Thomas," he said. "I know we are young, but I can't imagine spending my life with anyone other than you. If I had to dream up the perfect woman, she wouldn't even compare to you. I love you more than I can describe. Will you marry me?"

Gwen was staring at him shocked and slowly a huge grin spread across her face as she nodded. Tears were forming in her eyes. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you. With all my heart."


	13. Best Man

Chapter 13: Best Man

Three days after Arthur proposed to Gwen, they had a date set for the wedding, they had a guest list and the invitations were mailed. Arthur and Gwen were going to visit Merlin for the first time since they got engaged. Both were sporting goofy smiles when they entered Merlin's hospital room.

Merlin didn't even look up from the book he was reading. "Let me guess. She said yes," Merlin said, looking up with a small smile.

"You told him you were proposing to me?" Gwen asked Arthur amused.

"Please, it was my idea. Well not the proposing part. But I wasn't about to let Arthur ask you in some boring way," Merlin explained.

Gwen rolled her eyes, not entirely shocked by his role in her proposal. "Thank you Merlin. It was lovely," she told him sincerely.

"So did you pick a date?" Merlin asked eagerly.

"August 15th," Gwen and Arthur said in unison.

"That's less than two months," Merlin said with a slight frown. "Is that enough time?"

"The hall we're having our wedding in had a cancellation for that date. It was a stroke of luck. Well, obviously not for the couple that was supposed to get married, but for us. We'll be married before we go to college," Gwen said happily.

"That's great!" Merlin said. He was happy for them, he really was. But he was a little upset at the idea of possibly missing his best friend's wedding.

"You know, we have all the invitations mailed out and we have a lot of the details planned," Arthur said. "We're just missing one thing."

"What's that?" Merlin asked, scrunching up his brow in confusion.

"My best man," Arthur told him.

Merlin felt joy rise up in him, only to be squashed by reality. "There's no way I'll be allowed out," he said glumly. "It's different going to a high school graduation. They won't let me go to your wedding."

Arthur sighed. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Merlin nodded sadly. "You should ask Lance. I'm sure he would love to do it," Merlin suggested.

Arthur shook his head. "Who needs a best man?" He asked jokingly.

"It's not going to be that different from asking him to be a groomsman," Merlin pointed out.

Gwen and Arthur exchanged a short look. "There weren't going to be any groomsmen," Gwen said. "We decided we only wanted a best man and a maid of honor. Morgana's to be my maid of honor. I don't think she's ever squealed so loudly."

Merlin chuckled. "You should have seen her the day Arthur was proposing to you," he said without thinking. The second he realized he said that, he looked up horrified.

"Morgana was here?" Arthur asked. "What happened? Did you…?"

Merlin shook his head. "Not yet," he admitted. "But anyway. Back to your wedding plans. You need a best man Arthur."

Arthur sighed. "The only person who deserves to be my best man is you," he said stubbornly.

Merlin shook his head. "Both of us know that's not true," Merlin pointed out.

"I'm not going to get out of this am I?" Arthur asked.

"Nope," Merlin said victoriously.

Gwen and Arthur stayed a few more minutes, before they had to leave.

The second they were gone, Merlin flagged down a nurse. "I need to speak to Gaius," Merlin told them seriously.

They looked at Merlin confused, but complied. Twenty minutes later, Merlin was being led to an all too familiar office.

"Ah, Merlin. What can I do for you m'boy?" Gaius asked cheerfully.

"Do you remember when I relapsed. What you told me and my mother?" Merlin asked him.

Gaius nodded, his joyful face suddenly grim. "We really are trying Merlin. It's just so difficult with so many failed treatments," Gaius explained.

"I know. You said it would be almost impossible to find the right chemo for me," Merlin told him. He had intentionally kept that information from Arthur, knowing Arthur wouldn't react well to it. "And then you said that there was something new I could try. Something that hadn't been officially tested, but has seen some good results and some bad results."

Gaius nodded. He remembered how both Merlin and Hunith had refused to even consider that treatment. "Yes," Gaius said. He was a little confused as to where Merlin was going with this.

"I want to try the treatment," Merlin told him.

Gaius stared at him shocked. What caused this change of mind? "We'll just need to call in your mother," he said, rifling through his phone book to find Hunith's contact information.

"No," Merlin said quietly. "I am eighteen years old. I can make my own decisions," he said.

"Merlin, this could kill you," Gaius told him.

"But it could also save me," Merlin told him. "My best friend is getting married in two months and I have every intention of crashing that wedding. Give me the treatment." Merlin was a stubborn person, but he very rarely took control. He was more of a 'let someone else make the decisions and I'll go along with it' person. Not so much of a 'no, this is what I'm doing whether you like it or not' person.

Gaius considered Merlin carefully before he nodded. "We'll need to take you off chemo for a few days. Give it a chance to go through your body. I'd say by the end of the week, we'll have you started," Gaius said.

Merlin nodded and walked out. The things he does for Arthur.

The next two months passed slowly. Merlin felt better than he had in a while. His new treatment involved him drinking various amounts of different bright colored liquids. He never asked what he was swallowing. If it was put in front of him, he drank it.

Finally, it was the day before Arthur's wedding. Merlin was sitting in Gaius's office, waiting for him to return with Merlin's test results. These were the results that would determine whether or not Merlin was going to be able to leave the hospital. If these results were normal, Merlin would officially be in remission.

Merlin drummed his fingers on the table anxiously. At some point, he stood up and paced. How long does it take to run to the lab in the hospital? Mind you, Gaius probably wasn't running, but still.

It seemed like hours had passed before Gaius entered his office. "What's the verdict?" Merlin asked.

Two hours later, Merlin emerged from Gaius's office, still crying. He went back to his room. Digging through his drawer, he found what he was looking for: his cell phone.

He dialed the familiar number and waited for the answer. They answered on the first ring. "Hello?" the voice asked. Merlin felt himself calm down from the familiarity of the voice.

"Morgana, I need you," Merlin whispered into the phone.

The next day, while Arthur was standing with the priest, waiting to go out and stand at the Alter, Morgana snuck back to see him. "You have a phone call," she told him softly.

"Hello?" Arthur asked confused.

"Hey man," Merlin said into the phone.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Who else would it be?" Merlin asked sarcastically. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I'm missing your wedding. But don't screw this up. Gwen is really great and I know you love her. so when you go out there and you want to run away and hide behind the priest, don't do it."

"Merlin, I would never be such a coward," Arthur said, trying to sound confident.

"Whatever you say," Merlin said. "Oh and Arthur?"

"Yeah?" Arthur asked.

"Congratulations," Merlin told him before he hung up.

Arthur sighed as he handed his phone back to Morgana. At least he got to talk to Merlin on his wedding day. Morgana kissed his cheek. "It's time," she told him before she left to go join Lance and Gwen.

Arthur nodded. The priest waited a few more minutes before he guided Arthur out to the alter. Arthur let himself be amused for a brief moment at the fact that Arthur and his pregnant girlfriend were getting married in a church that preaches no sex before marriage.

Arthur pushed that thought from his head as the doors opened. Morgana and Lance walked through the door, starting the procession down the aisle. Arthur did a double take. That wasn't Lance. That was Merlin.

It took all of Arthur's self-control not to leave his place on the alter. This couldn't be real. He had just talked to Merlin. Merlin couldn't be here. But he was. The only thing that kept Arthur standing where he was, was Merlin's subtle head shake.

Sooner than he thought possible, Merlin was standing by his side, taking up the role as his best man.

Merlin nudged him slightly, forcing Arthur to look forward. Arthur was so glad he had. Gwen was walking down the aisle in a beautiful off-white gown. She had refused a white gown, because as she said, she hadn't waited until her wedding night to become impure.

But the gown wasn't what attracted Arthur's attention. It was the radiant smile on her face. The smile that said that she knew she made the right decision. The smile that said she was happy with what was happening. It was the most beautiful sight in the world to Arthur.

Arthur had been dreading the actual wedding ceremony, certain that it would be long and tedious. However, he wasn't able to focus on the words the priest was droning. He was only able to focus on Gwen. Before he knew what was happening, he was saying 'I do.'

That was it. Arthur was a married man.

Arthur and Gwen left the church as a married couple. Morgana and Merlin were quick on their heels. The four of them climbed into the limo that would be taking them to the reception hall where the rest of their family and friends would meet them.

"How?" Arthur asked when the door closed behind him.

"You're so coherent when you're surprised," Merlin said teasingly.

"I'm noticing a theme here. You surprise me at very important days in my life and then try to dodge a legitimate explanation," Arthur said dryly.

"I'm in remission," Merlin explained. "Got a clean bill of health yesterday. I called Morgana and she talked to Lance who was more than willing to step down as best man."

"But how?" Arthur asked confused.

"I changed my treatment," Merlin admitted.

"Nearly gave his mother and me a heart attack when he told us," Morgana added, rolling her eyes. She tried to sound stern, but the affectionate tone in her voice was kind of ruining that effect.

Arthur studied them carefully. That's when he noticed that their hands were linked together. "When?" Arthur asked, motioning towards them.

"Merlin's right. You really aren't very articulate when you're surprised," Morgana said jokingly.

Arthur ignored her, instead looking at Merlin. "So you finally told her," he said proudly.

"Er… well," Merlin started to say.

"I think what Merlin is trying to tell you is that the boy doesn't always have to make the first move," Morgana pointed out.

"When exactly did this happen?" Arthur asked.

"Well, I think it's been in the process of happening since… Well since I went back to the hospital. But officially, last night," Merlin admitted.

"What happened?" Gwen asked excitedly. "Tell me all the details."

"Surely you guys don't want to hear this now? Don't you want to enjoy your wedding reception?" Merlin asked hopefully.

"Oh no you don't," Arthur said harshly. "If you don't tell her now, she's going to spend our entire honeymoon annoyed that you guys didn't tell her. And I'm not letting you ruin the honeymoon, so start talking."

Merlin sighed and looked at Morgana expectantly. She would know what to say, better than him.

"Well, Merlin called me maybe a month and a half ago," Morgana explained. "He had me and Hunith sit in the office with Gaius while Gaius explained to us the new treatment Merlin was being given. He explained that he wanted it to be a surprise for Arthur which meant he couldn't tell you or Arthur."

Gwen huffed in annoyance. "You could've told me," she told Merlin.

"I wouldn't expect you to keep secrets from your fiancé," Merlin told her.

Gwen sighed. "Continue," she prompted Morgana.

"Well, after that I checked in on him a little more frequently. Only occasionally with you two, but very frequently I visited him after hours," Morgana explained.

"How?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"Because they don't have my face on a poster saying I'm not allowed to visit Merlin Emrys after a certain time," Morgana pointed out. Arthur looked down at the floor, slightly ashamed. "Anyway. I knew that he was supposed to hear about his results yesterday and find out if everything's as it should be. He calls me crying and tells me he needs to talk to me."

"It was terrifying," Merlin said. "She storms into my room, pushes me up against the wall and says under no circumstances am I allowed to be upset because my results didn't come back normal, because she is upset enough for both of us."

"You were crying. What was I supposed to think?" Morgana asked.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I was very, very excited," he pointed out.

"Geez, you say we're like an old married couple," Arthur muttered.

"What happened next?" Gwen asked eagerly, ignoring her husband.

"Well, Merlin looked right at me and said, 'I promised God that if my results came back normal, I would stop being a coward and do something I've wanted to do for over a year'," Morgana said. She had a soft smile on her face as if she were remembering something.

"You're not religious," Arthur said with a frown.

"Doesn't mean I can't bargain with him," Merlin retorted.

"So what did you do?" Gwen asked eagerly.

"Well," Merlin said amused. "After I said that, Morgana took a step back from me and looked at me like she was scared. 'You're not going to go streaking through the hospital, are you?' she asked me. Then her eyes got huge and she screamed, I kid you not, screamed. She asked me if I was in remission."

"The little jerk doesn't even answer me. He just walks over to me and kisses me. What kind of answer is that?" Morgana asked. The blush in her cheeks, and the joy in her voice betrayed her.

"Awww," Gwen said dreamily.

Arthur rolled his eyes, but he was happy for his friend. He was glad that he and Morgana were finally together.

Later, at the reception when it was time for speeches, Morgana clinked her cup and got everyone's attention. She made a beautiful speech about Gwen. Then it was Merlin's turn.

"Hi everyone. Funny thing is, when I suddenly became best man about eighteen hours ago, I totally forgot that I would have to make a speech, so please bear with me," Merlin said. "Arthur is the world's biggest prat. But he's a nice prat, if that makes any sense. Arthur has been there for me across the years when I have needed him the most. I couldn't be happier that he has found someone to spend the rest of his life with." Merlin allowed a moment for his sincere words to sink in. He couldn't help himself when he added, "And I'm glad he finally realized who the best man is." There were hearty chuckles throughout the room.

"But in all seriousness, Gwen has changed him so much in a positive way and I couldn't be prouder of the man Arthur has become and I couldn't be happier for him. " Merlin said. He raised his glass of champagne. "To the bride and groom."

"To the bride and groom," echoed throughout the room. Merlin felt himself smile. He knew that Gwen and Arthur were going to face trials in the future, but he also knew that they would get through it.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Five years. It's been five years since merlin left the hospital on the eve of Arthur's wedding.

Morgana was sitting outside of Gaius's office, cursing Merlin's need to go in alone. Every year for the past five years, Morgana has had to play the same role. She only hoped that this was the last time.

She looked up as Merlin stepped out of the office and shook Gaius's hand with a grim look on his face.

Morgana felt her breath hitch with fear. "It's back isn't it. Don't try to spare me, just come right out and say it," Morgana said. She could feel fear rise up. They had been so close to Merlin being considered cured. So close.

"Bad news," Merlin said glumly. Morgana took a deep breath. "My results came back completely normal. I'm going to be here for a long, long time to bother you."

Morgana couldn't help but return Merlin's infectious smile. "You're okay?" Morgana asked, just to confirm.

"I'm okay," Merlin promised her.

Morgana launched herself at Merlin and hugged him close to her. Merlin held her soothingly, kissing her hair and telling her everything was fine.

Merlin took a step back from her several minutes later. "Morgana?" Merlin asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" Morgana asked curiously.

"Do you remember five years ago when we were standing in my bedroom? I told you that I made a deal with God. If he put me into remission, I would stop being a coward and finally kiss you," Merlin said. He had a strange look in his eyes.

"How could I forget?" Morgana asked amused. "I saw a different side of you that day."

Merlin chuckled. "Well, I made another deal with god. I told him if my results came back clear, I would stop being a coward and do something I was too scared to do otherwise," Merlin told her with a sigh.

"You're not going sky diving are you? I know you mentioned that once, five years ago, but I honestly thought you were joking and..." Merlin couldn't help but roll his eyes. Sky diving. Morgana's voice trailed off as she watched Merlin slide down to one knee. "Merlin...What are you doing?"

"Being brave," Merlin told her. "Morgana Le Fey. You have been there for me at my weakest moments. You have never once turned your back on me. I love you more than I thought it was possible to love someone. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" After Morgana was staring at Merlin shocked for several minutes, Merlin began to lose confidence.

"Keep in mind that I have cancer and if you say no, everyone will think you're a heartless bitch," Merlin said in a joking voice. He had to joke, because that was the only way he could hide how upset he was that Morgana didn't say yes yet and didn't look like she was going to. "Well, except for me. You know that I'll always love you. I just hoped that we could get married, because that's kind of what people that are in love and want to spend the rest of their lives together do. Unless you don't want to..."

Little did he know that Morgana's mind was working faster than her body. In her head, she had already said yes. She was trying to figure out who she wanted to invite to her wedding. She was trying to figure out what she wanted her wedding dress to look like. She was figuring out what kind of cake she wanted at the reception.

In fact, Morgana probably wouldn't have realized that she hadn't said anything yet if it weren't for Merlin's embarrassed rambling. "It's okay if you don't say yes, I would just really like it if you said something," Merlin said hopelessly.

Morgana snapped out of her haze. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Yes?" Merlin confirmed.

"Yes," Morgana agreed.

This time, Merlin was the one to pull her close to him. He bent down slightly and pressed their lips together. The kiss soon picked up. Merlin never wanted this moment to end.

"Hey! I've got young children here," a voice warned.

Merlin and Morgana broke apart, both very red in the face.

"What are you doing here?" Morgana asked.

"I just wanted to support my best friend as he proposed to his girlfriend of five years," Arthur said innocently.

"You told him?" Morgana asked. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Who do you think was the mastermind behind this proposal?" Arthur asked.

"Merlin," Morgana answered instantly. There was no doubt in her mind. Arthur would never be creative enough or romantic enough to think of this.

"Fair enough, but I was there to support him," Arthur hold her.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Speaking of little children, where are the little devils?" She asked affectionately, looking around.

As if on cue, a little boy came running towards them, followed by Gwen who was carrying their ten month old daughter, Freya. Merlin still gets choked up sometimes when he thinks about her name.

"Uncle Merlin!" The boy screamed as he ran towards Merlin. Merlin scooped him up and spun him around so he was shrieking wildly.

"No hi Aunt Morgana?" Morgana asked jokingly.

The little boy hid his face in Merlin's shirt. "Hey, it's okay," Merlin said soothingly. The little boy refused to unhide his head. "Hey, Elian. Aunt Morgana has candy for you."

Elian immediately picked his head up and looked at Morgana hopefully. Morgana chuckled as she looked around in her purse, trying to find candy. Elian was like that with everyone. The only way he warmed up to someone was if they gave them candy. With one exception. Merlin.

Arthur always jokes that it was meant to be that way. Merlin was just meant to be best friends with Arthur's children. Arthur's first son was named after Gwen's late brother. He had died in a car accident the year before she started high school.

When Morgana held out her hands, Elian eagerly went to her, sucking on the candy Morgana gave him.

Merlin smiled. His life just couldn't get any better.

Merlin was proven wrong, exactly one year later, when Morgana was walking down the aisle towards him. When she got to him, he took her hand and he had no intention of letting go. Merlin couldn't figure out how anyone getting married would ever be able to pay attention to the priest. If Morgana's hold on his hand hadn't tightened, he probably wouldn't have realized that they were supposed to recite vows. Merlin and Morgana had decided they would write their own vows.

Merlin went first. "Morgana, six years ago, I made a deal with God. I told him if he made me better, I would do something I was normally too cowardly to do. That's how I stand before you today, ready to do the scariest thing I have ever tried to do. I am ready to make you my wife," Merlin told her.

"Merlin, if you had told me seven years ago when I first met you that I would be in love with you and would be willing to marry you, I would have told you, you were crazy. But then I got to know you, the more I fell in love with you. That's how I came to stand before you, willing to become your wife," Morgana said. There were tears in her eyes and she wasn't even trying to hide it. She never thought it was possible to be this happy. They turned to the priest. The priest still had to ask them if they wanted to get married. He was just going to do it without the in sickness and in health mumbo jumbo.

"Do you Morgana Pendragon take Merlin Emrys to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked her.

"I do," Morgana promised.

"And do you Merlin Emrys take Morgana Pendragon to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked.

"I do," Merlin promised.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest declared.

Merlin carefully wiped away the tears Morgana had shed before he pressed his lips to hers. The church erupted with cheers, but Merlin couldn't make himself pay attention to his guests. He was faintly aware of Arthur and Gwen pushing him and Morgana down the aisle, but he really couldn't take his eyes off his beautiful wife. Life really couldn't get any better than this.

Merlin was once again proven wrong just four months later. Merlin had just gotten back from medical school and he was literally ready to fall asleep. It was his third year of medical school and he had to hope it would get easier from here.

His hopes of going back to the little house he and Morgana owned were crushed when he walked in and saw Morgana sitting at the kitchen table eating a pint of ice cream. Uh oh. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Morgana only eats straight out of the carton when something is wrong. Merlin braced himself, ready to be told that something was wrong with Arthur or that Morgana had gotten fired from her job.

Morgana worked as a fashion consultant for an online company and she loved every minute of it. Her office was right around the corner from their house which was extremely convenient for them.

"Morgana, what's wrong?" Merlin asked her anxiously.

"Nothing's wrong," she told him sincerely. "Something's right. Very, very right. Well it's right for me. I don't know how you'll feel about it..."

"Er… then what's right?" Merlin asked her confused. The only thing he could think of would be if she was being transferred to a different company and they had to move. Merlin wouldn't really want to, but he'd get used to living in a new place eventually.

Morgana stared at her pint of ice cream for a very long time. "I'm pregnant," Morgana blurted out.

Merlin stared at her shocked. That hadn't been what he was expecting. All thoughts of moving away vanished from his mind and he was left with one startling piece of information. Morgana was pregnant. For a while Merlin just stood, stiff and shocked. Once he recovered, he had wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "That's great!" He said excitedly. "I'm going to be a father. You're going to be a mother. We're going to be parents!"

"You're… you're not upset?" Morgana asked surprised. "What happened to the whole no babies until I'm out of medical school thing?"

Merlin shrugged. "I'll only have one year left when the baby is born. Close enough," he told her. He really couldn't make himself care about a simple thing like his future when he knew that he was going to have a son or daughter.

"You're really excited about this aren't you?" Morgana asked.

Merlin nodded eagerly. "I've got to call Arthur!" Merlin said, looking through his bag frantically to find his cell phone.

Morgana groaned. "You and Arthur gossip like old ladies," she complained jokingly. It didn't really upset her. She loved that Merlin had a friend like Arthur.

Merlin stuck his tongue out at her childishly and called Arthur. He didn't even wait for Arthur to say hello. "MORGANA IS PREGNANT!" Merlin screamed excitedly. "Hello?" His smile turned into a small frown. "He hung up on me."

"Probably because you just screamed into the phone," Morgana pointed out.

Merlin was about to say something back when he was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" He asked confused as he went to open the door.

Morgana rolled her eyes. She knew exactly who it would be. Sure enough, ten seconds later, Gwen's squeal filled the room. "Congratulations! Where's Morgana?" Gwen asked. She hugged Merlin and then looked at him expectantly.

"Kitchen," Merlin told her.

"Congratulations man," Arthur told him, giving him a man hug.

"Thanks," Merlin said with a grin.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT TOO?" He heard Morgana screech from the kitchen.

Arthur chuckled. "There goes my news," he said amused.

Merlin shook his head. "You're going to be one of those freaky people that have twenty kids, aren't you?" He asked jokingly.

Arthur shook his head. "Me and Gwen want a big family, but not that big," he told Merlin. "Besides it's only our third child."

"Yeah. And you're only twenty four," Merlin pointed out.

"Well, like I said before, I want a big family," Arthur repeated.

"I think I might want a big family too. How do I break that to Morgana?" Merlin asked.

"You don't. You just hope for a lot of happy accidents," Arthur joked. Merlin rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure whether or not Morgana wanted a big family, but he knew he would get the courage to talk to her about it eventually.

Merlin and Arthur chuckled. Merlin was excited to start this new chapter of his life.

Seven months later, Arthur and Merlin were standing by the half wall that separates the kitchen and the living room. Morgana and Gwen were sitting in the kitchen with pints of ice cream balanced on their swollen stomachs. Merlin had to admit, when Morgana had started to blow up like she had swallowed a planet, he was concerned. But he got over it quickly. Morgana was beautiful, even if she was pregnant. In fact, she had that glow about her, the glow only pregnant woman get, the one that makes her even more beautiful. They were complaining about how their husbands don't understand the pains of being pregnant. Well Gwen was complaining. Morgana was bragging.

Apparently Arthur refused to do anything for Gwen after midnight. Whereas, Merlin was the poster boy for star husband. When Morgana woke him up at 3:00 am and begged him to get her pickles and vanilla ice cream, Merlin didn't hesitate to jump out of bed and do it, something to which Morgana appreciated to no end.

"You're making me look bad," Arthur whispered as they watched Gwen and Morgana eat.

"I can't help it. The second she asks me to do something, I want to do it. For our baby," Merlin explained.

"Wait until you're on your third kid," Arthur pointed out. "You won't be this eager."

"Every child me and Morgana have will be a miracle," Merlin said. "I'm not supposed to be able to have children. Most cancer patients that get chemo become infertile. I'm one of the rare ones that didn't."

Arthur looked at Merlin shocked. He hadn't known that, but it explained why Merlin and Morgana had been so excited when they found out she was pregnant.

"Merlin!" Morgana called.

Morgana immediately had his undivided attention. "Yes dear?" He asked her.

"Oreos?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

Merlin chuckled. "Anything else?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Just oreos," she told him.

"Gwen, would you like anything?" Merlin asked her.

"Look at that. He's being polite. And considering my poor pregnant feelings," Gwen said loudly in Arthur's direction. "Yes, I would like… hmmm…"

"Peanut butter!" Morgana added. "Oreos and peanut butter!"

"Ooh. That sounds lovely," Gwen agreed.

"If you think of anything else you want, call me and let me know," Merlin said. He kissed Gwen's cheek and then gave Morgana a short kiss.

He left, dragging Arthur with him. "How do you do that?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"Do what?" Merlin asked obliviously.

"Act like you want to get them all that stuff," Arthur said.

"Because I do want to get them that stuff. I love Morgana. When she's upset, I'm upset. I do everything in my power to make sure she's not upset," Merlin explained.

"Oh that's good. I'm stealing that line next time Gwen tries to get me to sleep on the couch," Arthur said eagerly.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Or you could try not acting like a prat," Merlin muttered under his breath.

Arthur drove to the store, listening to Merlin gush about how excited he was to have a kid.

When they got to the store, Arthur was shocked when Merlin didn't just get oreos and peanut butter. He got marshmallows and ice cream and gummy bears.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked him confused.

"I know my wife. Trust me," Merlin told him.

"Overachiever," Arthur grumbled.

"Prat," Merlin shot back.

Needless to say, when they got back, Morgana was overjoyed to see that Merlin had gotten extra food for her. Gwen kept shooting Arthur meaningful looks.

Less than a month later, Gwen went into labor. Her water had broken and the baby was born before the ambulance got to their house. Gwen had been home alone and immediately had called Morgana, who had hobbled to the living room where Merlin was reading and told him.

Merlin had sprinted to Gwen's house, knowing Morgana would rather be left behind.

When Merlin got there, Gwen was crying and clutching her stomach. Merlin had studied enough to know that this baby wanted out.

"Gwen, I know you're scared, but you have to trust me," Merlin told her. "The baby is coming and he or she might come before the ambulance gets here."

Gwen shrieked. "I'm going to kill Arthur," she growled.

"Gwen, look at me. Concentrate on the baby," Merlin told her. Mentally apologizing to Arthur, he hitched up Gwen's skirt and got ready to help Gwen give birth. "Push Gwen."

Morgana walked in and held Gwen's hand. Morgana was out of breath, but had a determined look on her face.

Gwen screamed and pushed. It only took about five minutes before the baby was born, screaming its tiny little head off.

Merlin jumped into action, knowing he only had a few minutes. After the most stressful couple of minutes of his life, Merlin had tied all the knots that needed to be ties. He could hear the sirens of the ambulance and he was grateful. He was fairly certain he did everything right, but he wanted to make sure.

Gwen and the baby were put in the ambulance. Merlin grabbed the baby bag he knew Gwen and Arthur had been preparing for weeks. He got Freya's car seat and carefully buckled her and Elian into the car. Merlin and Morgana drove behind the ambulance the entire way there. Morgana called Arthur from the car. Morgana didn't even get past 'your wife is in the hospital' before Arthur had hung up the phone, no doubt telling his boss he had to leave work early. It's not like he had any real work to do. He had no court cases this week, so he was just preparing for the following week.

When Merlin and Morgana got there, they gave the nurses strict orders to update them on Gwen and the baby's condition. They sat in the waiting room.

A couple minutes later a frantic looking Arthur burst in. "My wife. Guinevere Pendragon. Where is she?" Arthur asked frantically.

The nurses pointed him in the right direction. Merlin didn't bother calling out to him. He knew Arthur needed to be with Gwen right now. Eventually, Elian fell asleep, his head resting on Morgana's stomach. Morgana was soon to follow.

Arthur came out to the waiting room a few hours later, his eyes still red from crying. Merlin carefully shifting his sleeping wife and stood up. He was careful not to shake Freya who was still asleep in his arms. "What's wrong?" Merlin asked anxiously.

"You saved them," Arthur whispered. "If you hadn't known what to do, I could have lost my daughter and my wife."

"I just did what anyone would have done," Merlin told him.

"No Merlin. You did what only my best friend could have done. Thank you," Arthur told him.

Merlin felt the joy surge up in him. After all those years of Arthur being there for him, he was finally able to do something for Arthur. He was lucky to have a friend like Arthur. While their definitely have been things that threatened their friendship, they always made it through. They survived the test of friendship. And in the end, that's all that really matters to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
